Creo que Odio a la Nueva Chica
by Mauro93
Summary: Universo Alternativo, Kirito y su hermano Eugeo vivian a fueras de la ciudad pero por las becas tuvieron que irse a la ciudad, uno mas responsable pero tambien travieso que el otro. La paz de uno termina cuando una chica se mete en su colegio para darle ciertos dolores de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, nueva historia esto sería un capitulo piloto así que ojala que le guste, si le gusto dejen sus comentarios así la continuo**

-vamos hermano, levantarte que llegaremos tarde- decía al luchar por despertar a su hermano de su cama

-si, hermano claro que puedes hacer mi tarea sin problemas- decía mi hermano soñando, así que hice lo más simple le tire agua

-haaa, frio… muy frio- decía abrazándose

Soy kirito, un estudiante de 17 años, soy un chico normal de cabello negro, a pesar de no ser un buen amante de los deportes me mantengo en forma pero soy amigable pero algo tímido, y soy algo inteligente. Vivo con mi hermano en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio con mi hermano Eugeo, el es rubio de ojos comunes, a veces me pregunto si es adoptado, es el todo lo contrario a mi es muy confianzudo con la gente, muy atlético, amante de los deportes pero algo lento en el estudio pero es una buena persona.

¿Por qué vivimos juntos?... bueno vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad, con mi tía es directora de una filial de una empresa importante y teníamos una buena vida, nuestros padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente de autos cuando éramos chicos, mis notas me abrieron las puertas a esta escuela y a mi hermano también pero por su beca deportiva. Mi padre solo aceptaría si y solo si eugeo vivía conmigo ya que dentro de todo era el más responsable

-no deberías despertarme así, imagínate si me llego a resfriar el entrenador debería matarte- decía eugeo mientras caminábamos al colegio

-deberías dejar de salir de fiesta en plena semana y listo- le decía mientras miraba a todos iguales con el uniforme

-si pero había mujeres, hermano deberías acompañarme más de una chica les pareces lindo, seriamos una bomba los dos juntos- decía mi hermano mientras caminaba a paso lento

-sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío- le dije mientras entrabamos al colegio

-hey, kirito, eugeo- gritaba Klein

-hola Klein, ¿viste a suguha?- le pregunte restándole importancia a el

-eugeo me contaron que enamoraste a varias chicas en la fiesta, y a suguha no la vi seguro que llevara tarde- decía Klein que era el amigo parrandero de mi hermano

-fue una noche normal- decía mi hermano levantando su ego mientras Klein reía

-dios crezcan niños- decía mi prima suguha que ella vivía en la ciudad y nos había ayudado a manejarnos cuando llegamos

-vamos primita, ¿acaso me quieres ver soltero toda la vida?- pregunta mi hermano mientras la sonreía ella estática

-mejor entremos que se hace tarde- decía suguha dejando a mi hermano sin su respuesta

Cuando íbamos al salón, note que desde el salón había entrado alguien no pude notar quien era solo pude ver el color de cabello anaranjado me quede mirando mientras mis amigos me traían de nuevo al mundo.

Cuando entramos era lo mismo de todo los días, las chicas llamando a eugeo mientras los demás nos sentábamos, Klein era llevamos por otros chicos más grandes- si era mayor y había repetido de año- mientras suguha hablaba con otras chicas, y ¿yo? Bueno siempre había una chica que me saludaba o me regalaba chocolates… creo que se llama sachi o algo así pero como siempre me sentaba cerca de la ventana hablaba poco y nada

-alumnos, siéntense- decía el profesor que siempre entraba con una espada de bambú según él, era muestra de poder y nadie le daba miedo sino risa

-buenos días- dijimos en modo de saludo

-tendremos una nueva alumna, sean amables por favor pase- decía el profesor pero nadie paso

-parece que es algo tímida, capaz que tiene miedo de su gran palito acusador- decía eugeo

-¿algún problema kirigaya?- decía el profesor enojado por la risa

-¿Quién yo?- dijimos los dos, bueno si alguna vez me gustaba hacer bromas

-no, al otro kirigaya- decía el profesor al señalando a mi hermano con su espada

-¿Quién yo?- repetíamos otra vez y él se volvía loco

-al kirigaya inútil- decía enojado el profesor

-eugeo te hablan- decía al sentarme, dejando enojado al profesor y a mi hermano

Como castigo el profesor nos mandó a la detección, como era lunes no me vendría mal un momento de paz cuando entramos el encargado nos miró para mi hermano era como su segunda casa mientras cuando entre se sorprendió al verme pero luego le explique. Mientras mi hermano hablaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida con el encargado yo miraba por la ventana cuando vi una chica con el uniforme que caminaba hacia la entrada, lo más llamativo fue su color de pelo era largo y anaranjado era la primera vez que veía a alguien con ese color… era raro pero muy sexy. La chica camino hasta la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada, debería ser nueva ya que todos sabíamos que cerraban ya que el año pasado nos habíamos fugado yo, eugeo y Klein para tener el nuevo juego online desde ahí cerraban con llave la puerta principal, ella movió varias veces pero la puerta no se abrió así que tomo distancia y corrió dando un enorme salto… fua era algo digno de ver más que nada la manera en que su cabello volaba en ese salto para luego aterrizar sana y salva del otro lado para luego salir corriendo le perdí el rastro cuando giro en la esquina

La hora término, a pesar de ser el primer día de la semana paso rápido el día, mientras salíamos fuimos detenidos por varias chicas que le había divertido lo ocasionado con el profesor

-oigan son muy temerarios- decía una chica

-"tampoco hicimos gran cosa"- decía en mi cabeza mientras eugeo las miraba con una sonrisa

-eugeo, tu hermano es muy guapo, deberías dejarlo salir mas- decía otra chica

-lo siento chicas pero a él no le gusta perder el tiempo como a mí, pero yo estaría encantando de sacrificarme por el- decía mi hermano mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas

-"por dios"- decía en mi cabeza

-¿no kirito?- decía mi hermano al traerme al mundo de nuevo

-si, deberían salir con el, es toda una joya- decía el tocarle la cara y pegarle fuertemente en modo juguetón

-si, gracias HERMANO- decía eugeo al ver que le dolió

-que buenos hermanos- decía las chicas alegres

Cuando llegamos a casa me puse a preparar la cena, como siempre llegarían suguha, Klein y esos si que comían mucho mientras mi hermano estaba por ahí pero bueno por lo menos tendría algo de paz pero cuando cortaba la zanahoria me acorde del salto de la chica pero el llamado a la puerta me distrajo, era Klein acompañado con suguha que traía de la oreja a eugeo no era necesario preguntar el porqué de eso. Luego de la excelente cena que prepare, empezamos a pavear

-oye kirito, dime ¿estas cosas no te harán mal en tu expediente cuando vayas a la universidad?- pregunta suguha mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos

-¿cosas? No fueran tantas- le dije

-está el intento de incendio, el engaño de triángulo amoroso entre la secretario y varios profesores, la venta de la estatua del colegio, la falsa de la tía para que eugeo vaya al campamento, haberse metido al baño de las mujeres- decía suguha pero la interrumpí

\- bueno ya entendí- le dije para cortar la cosa y si que eran muchas cosas

-el robo de la mascota escolar del colegio rival, el rumor de que Klein era mujer, etc- decía suguha para darme el ultimo plato

-si ya entendí, no me preocupo porque el director kayaba me dijo que no me preocupara por eso mientras que tenga altas mis notas y que eugeo le vaya bien en los deportes el nos haría pasar de largos esas cosas pequeñas- le dije

-hum, que raro que el director sea así- me dijo

-hermano, ¿trajiste el pan para mañana?- le pregunte pero por su reacción sabía que se había olvidado

-te vas a enojar… me olvide- me dijo mientras se reía nervioso

Suspire y fui al supermercado pero estaba cerrado así que tuve que caminar hacia el próximo, se notaba que era un lugar algo marginal ya que las casas eran algo viejas y había mucha gente que me miraba raro- si a cada paso era un insulto a mi hermano- cuando pude ver la luz del supermercado fue la alegría para mi así que me apure a entrar, cuando por fin había comprado Salí del lugar para escuchar una pequeña pelea por los sonidos que me llevaron a la vuelta del comercio ahí vi una chica parecía de mi edad con un hombre gordo que pasaba los 40 años tranquilamente

-dale hermosa, vamos a mi casa a pasarla bien- decía el hombre que le cortaba el paso a la chica

\- te dije que no, no salgo con hombres cerdos como vos así que déjame en paz- le contesto ella

-esa no es la manera de hablarme- decía el hombre que cada vez se ponía más violento hasta el punto que le agarro la muñeca

-auch, suéltame me lastimas- decía ella

Cuando me propuse a intervenir, note que la chica le hizo una llave de judo haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor para ponerlo de espalda y darle una patada en su traste haciendo que el hombre se vaya corriendo casi llorando por el dolor de muñeca, yo me quedé estupefacto pero igual me acerque a ella

-oye, ¿estás bien- no pude terminar ya que ella se giró y trato de pegarme una piña pero lo pude esquivar pero el piso me jugo una mala pasada e hizo que me resbale a último momento le pude agarrar su mano para intentar detenerme

-auch- dije al tocarme la parte trasera de mi cabeza por el golpe, quise levantarme pero había algo blando que estaba sobre mis ojos por inercia quise levantarme y me quede entre medio de dos cosas blandas

-tu… pervertido- decía la chica, ella estaba sobre mi pero su busto estaba en mi cara y en mi intento de levantarme me quede entre sus senos, la chica se levantó rápido

-espera, solo quise ayud- le trate de darle una explicación pero me dio una fuerte cachetada

-pervertido- solo escuche de la chica para luego irse

Me quede tendido en el piso por lo menos 10 minutos inconsciente hasta que el chico del comercio me auxilio, me dijo que la chica se había llevado mi pan, si se había ROBADO MI PAN mastique pura bronca encima tenía casi tatuado su mano en mi rostro. Cuando llegue a mi casa les conté lo sucedido a mi hermanos, prima y amigo pero solo recibí risas y pura burla de ellos, solo me fui a dormir por la bronca que tenia

Otro día pero el dolor en la cara y la bronca seguía en mí, cuando llegamos a la escuela todos notaron mi nuevo tatuaje era casi imposible no notarlo, solo mantenía una bronca y una gran ilusión de encontrarme con la chica para que me pida perdón por esto

-alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, ella es asuna yuuki sean buenos con ella- decía la profesora pero mi mente estaba en otro lado ni vi a la chica

-hola- solo escuche de la chica

-ve y siéntate del kirigaya bueno, allá cerca de la ventana- decía la profesora

-bueno- decía asuna

Yo seguía en mi mundo, trate de recordar el rostro de la chica pero era en vano capaz el golpe me jugaba en contra pero fui traigo al mundo cuando sentí un leve golpe en mi pie, era un goma de borrar, me agache para alcanzarlo y dárselo a la nueva compañera

-toma se te cayo- le dije mientras volvía a mirar al frente pero el color de su cabello me hizo volver a mirarla

-ah si, bueno- decía asuna restándole importancia

-tu eres la roba panes- grite haciendo que todo el salón gire a verme

-y tu el pervertido- decía asuna señalándome con el dedo

-¿señor kirigaya y señorita yuuki ocurre algo?- preguntaba la profesora

-nada- dijimos los dos a la vez para luego sentarnos

-esto se ve divertido- decía eugeo con Klein y suguha


	2. Chapter 2

Luego del entredicho con mi nueva compañera, toco el timbre del receso como siempre nos juntábamos los 4 debajo de un árbol para almorzar

-así que era verdad lo de la chica golpeadora- agrego mi hermano

-obvio que era verdad, ¿Qué pensaron que lo invente todo?- les dije

-la verdad que si… creí que la inventaste para sentirte… como decirlo a así para sentirte importante- decía mi hermano

-¿todos pensaron que lo invente?- les dije mirándolos a los 3

-si- Klein

-si- suguha

-si- eugeo

-hum, debo conseguir nuevos amigos y nueva familia

-no lo tomes tan mal, tú también deberías saber que la historia es un poco rara- decía suguha mientras comía

-depende de la persona… si me lo contara eugeo o Klein si lo creería- le dije haciendo que los dos se den vuelta

-oye- dijeron los dos

-si tienes razón- decía suguha de manera tranquila

-pero hablando de la chica es bastante sexy- decía mi hermano mientras me levantaba las cejas

-aquí vamos- suspiro suguha

-por favor prima, es muy sexy esa postura de chica mala que nada le pone reglas, estoy seguro que todavía no encontró a su eugeo- decía mi hermano aumentando su ego

-¿a su eugeo?- dijimos suguha y yo

-si todas las chicas necesitan encontrar a su eugeo- decía mi hermano mientras que Klein lo miraba con ojitos de enamorado

-pobre chicas entonces- dije haciendo que él se enoje

-¿entonces no hay ningún problema si intento algo con ella?- decía eugeo hacia mi

-adelante hermano, demuéstrale el encanto de los eugeos- le dije marcándole el camino

-sabía que lo entenderías- decía el mientras se miraba en el espejo para acomodarse el pelo e inicio el camino a buscar a asuna

-10 a que vuelve con las manos vacías- decía suguha

-50 a que consigue el número de ella- decía Klein con orgullo y esperanza

-estoy con suguha- dije

Eugeo encamino hasta encontrarla a asuna debajo de las escaleras, sentada mientras masticaba una comida recalentada por su rostro parecía que no le era de su agrado a cada bocado más largo era el trago de agua, eugeo se acercó con suma cautela hasta donde estaba ella para primero fijarse que no haya nadie cerca para luego mirar y sí que era linda, algo reservada y como vio con su hermano tenía carácter perfecto para el solo faltaba que ella caiga en sus manos

-si me sacas una foto dura más- decía asuna sin girar a mirarlo

-oh veo que me descubriste, mi error pero bueno mucho gusto soy eugeo kirigaya- decía eugeo al darle la mano

-si aja, soy asuna yuuki, vete que no me dejas comer tranquila- decía asuna luego de darle la mano

-eres mala eso me gusta, eres llamativa asuna- decía eugeo poniendo ojos de seductor

-déjame comer tranquila- decía asuna mientras comía ya con notable esfuerzo la comida

-pero la comida va mejor con compañía déjame acompañarte, así nos conocemos mejor ya que compartiremos el año como compañeros- argumentaba eugeo

-quédate pero con la boca callada- decía asuna que no había levantado la vista ni por un segundo, pero pasaron varios minutos hasta que eugeo hablo

-un lindo recuerdo le dejaste a mi hermano- decía eugeo que se había cansado de verla tratar de comer lo que quedaba en su taper

-¿tu hermano?- decía asuna que seguía sin mirarlo

-sí, con el que gritaste en el salón ese es mi hermano kirito kirigaya- decía eugeo con una mano en su pierna y mirándola

-¿así se llama?- decía asuna que había levantado por primera vez su vista para retroceder su cara al ver que eugeo le hablaba muy cerca de su rostro

-mm, veo que te llama la atención- decía eugeo mientras se acercaba a ella

-es un pervertido no me interesa- dijo ella al levantarse

-¿entonces que te interesa?- decía eugeo al agarrar su brazo y hablarle en modo seductor

-púdrete- decía asuna mientras le aplicaba una llave de sumisión en su muñeca

Luego sonó la campana para reingresar al salón, cuando entro mi hermano note que se agarraba su muñeca eso me hizo acordar como asuna le hizo la llave al hombre que la molestaba, cuando le preguntabas como había resultado solo nos guiño el ojo como señal de todo bien. Cuando ingreso el profesor, quedamos en silencio pero notaba cierta mirada que me ponía incomodo cuando gire mis ojos note la mirada de asuna sobre mí, casi que me hacia una radiografía de arriba abajo para luego poner cara como de haber comido algo feo y miro para adelante.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que cayó sobre mi cuaderno un pedazo de papel

" _no mandes a tu hermano conmigo, kirito pervertido"_

No era necesario pensar mucho de quien provenía, solo agarre el lápiz y le reescribe para luego tirárselo "accidentalmente" en su rostro haciendo que ella se asuste, lo miro y con gesto de rabia lo arrugo para luego tirarlo, me miro y pude notar claramente como en silencio me decía de todo menos lindo

" _? Para que mandar a mi hermano? No te basto con mi pan?" kirito_

Luego de un agitado día, llegamos a casa, era turno de cocinar de eugeo así que ya sabíamos cuál era el menú… si comida de Mac pero en estos momentos no me importaba nada solo quería comer y dormir pero quede último en el papel, piedra o tijera así que tenía que ir con Klein al Mac por la comida, cuando pasamos por pared note carteles de un antro muy conocido

" _Próximamente la actuación de Destello"_

Note que solo mostraba la figura de la chica pero no su cara, algo me hizo detenerme a mirar detalladamente la imagen había algo que me hacía creer que esa chica me era conocida pero luego de las constantes llamadas de Klein me tuve que ir

-"destello"- decía mi mente en su caminata hacia mi casa

Como era día de deportes entramos más temprano que nunca, eugeo seguía con su dolor de muñeca y solo rezaba para que el entrenador no note eso o le daría problemas pero cuando llegamos al polideportivo notamos la cantidad de gente que había, en su mayoría hombres, que estaban mirando hacia dentro a través de los espejos, entre ellos claro que estaba Klein como siempre

-oye Klein, ¿Qué sucede?- decía eugeo

-shhh, mira eso- decía Klein al arrastrarnos y mostrarnos lo que llamaba la atención de todos

Era asuna con su ropa deportiva, la ropa para hacer actividad física del colegio era de un pantalón algo arriba de la rodilla y una remera casi musculosa. Ella estaba practicando vóley, y ya se imaginan las poses por eso estaban todos mirando, y la verdad que tenía un buen cuerpo el equipo de gimnasia le marcaba más la figura de su cintura, de sus piernas y su busto- algo que era el único que estuvo entre ellos- era una buena imagen para alegrarte la mañana pero mi vista fue más allá que su cuerpo sino en su talento para jugar al vóley como había visto antes, tenía unos saltos increíbles la altura que alcanzaba era de una jugadora casi profesional

-oigan ¿Qué hacen mirando?- decía un profesor, algo que hizo que todos salgamos corriendo

En plena corrida, mire para adentro y vi como asuna miraba el lio de afuera para luego cruzar miradas conmigo y con una sonrisa jocosa note como decía "pervertido" fue tal su sonrisa que casi me chocó contra el árbol solo por mirarla sonriendo.

La semana transcurrió sin más, eugeo pudo sobrellevar su dolor en la muñeca, suguha acá rato le traía pastillas pero ella siempre le agarraba la muñeca cuando se portaba mal con sus amigas. Con mi querida compañera nunca hable más, note que ciertas chicas trataron de hacerse amigas pero ella las a lejos hasta hubo chicos de la misma edad o más grandes que se le declararon y ellas las desecho algo que hacia agrandar el ego de mi hermano ya que argumentaba que ella solo saldría con él, pero por suerte llego el fin de semana

-eugeo ¿vas a comer?- le gritaba pero él no salía hasta que salió todo arreglado

-lo siento hermano, Klein me llamo y me dijo que hay una fiesta, y parece que va a ir asuna- me decía mientras desde el baño se peinaba

-¿y piensas ir con tu muñeca en ese estado?- le dije

-para el amor no hay dolores, aprende eso hermanito- decía el granuja- te diría para ir pero ya se tu respuesta

-obvio que no iría, así que bueno ve y disfruta- le dije mientras comía

-gracias hermano, hoy asuna es mía querido hermanito- decía al ponerse perfume

-ve por ella tigre- le dije

-gracias no me esperes despierto- me dijo para luego guiñarme el ojo

-pobre iluso, si casi le rompió la muñeca no me quiero imaginar que le haría- le dije cuando el cerro la puerta para luego prender la tele

Pasaron varias horas hasta que un ruido me saco de mi sueño, cuando me desperté vi que me había quedo dormido mirando la tele, busque el origen del ruido y note que era mi celular cuando lo encontré vi que había 15 llamadas perdidas de Klein, cuando estaba por llamarlo el me llamo

-¿kirito?- gritaba Klein

-si dime, ¿Qué sucede?- le gritaba ya que la música del fondo esta a full

-¿puedes venir por eugeo?- gritaba Klein

-"mierda que hizo ahora"- pensaba- bueno pásame la dirección ahora voy- agregue

Tome el primer taxi hasta la casa que me dijo Klein, lo vi afuera con cara de preocupación cuando baje me llevo a una habitación hasta encontrar a mi hermano tendido en la cama en estado de K.O trate de despertarlo pero no pude, solo agarre y lo lleve al taxi pero note que le faltaba su campera capaz que estaba en la habitación cuando encontré la ropa escuche un ruido que provenía del baño con mucho cuidado me fije que era y valla sorpresa

-¿asuna?- dije al verla sobre una pequeña ventanita mientras fumaba para afuera

-pervertido- me dijo con cierto estado de ebriedad y algo perdida

-¿tu le hiciste eso a mi hermano?- le pregunte con los brazos cruzados

-si… el quiso que lo bese y no quise se puso pesado, y le aplique la llave del sueño- me decía algo ¿triste?

-bueno me voy- dije pero note como me agarro la campera pero no me miraba- ¿quieres irte también?- le pregunte y ella solo me dijo que si con la cabeza

La lleve hacia el taxi, no dijo nada en plano viaje solo miraba para afuera cuando llegamos a mi casa le dije que me ayude a llevarlo a mi hermano a su cuarto y luego la acompañaría o le pediría un taxi. Cuando el trabajo estaba hecho note que se había quedado en el sillón en posición fetal, casi sentía culpa capaz que estaba así por la culpa de mi hermano

-oye, no debes ponerte así, no tienes la culpa- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-ya se, solo que pensaba en… cosas- me decía mientras seguía con su mirada en el aire

-bueno… se que mi hermano es un pesado pero él es- dije pero me interrumpió

-¿buena persona?- me dijo al mirarme

-no, iba a decir algo idiota- le dije para luego reírnos los dos, tras un largo silencio- te pido un taxi, ¿quieres?- le dije al levantarme por el celular

-no, quiero quedarme acá… contigo- me dijo al ponerse atrás mío y al hablarme en mi oreja, algo que me hizo estremecer

-asuna- le dije pero al acercarse más note cierto olor a alcohol- ¿estas ebria?- le pregunte al alejarla de mí ya el olor era muy fuerte

-algo, ¿acaso eso es obstáculo?- me dijo al poner sus manos en mi trasero

-mejor que te quedes acá… puedes dormir en mi cuarto y sin mi- le dije al retirarle sus manos de mis nalgas, había mostrado una sonrisa picara pero con lo ultimo hizo puchero

Solo suspiro y se tiro en el sofá, le traje algo de ropa vieja mía para que la use para dormir, y cuando fui por las sabanas vi que ella estaba de espaldas sin remera… la luz de la luna hacia que su piel tenga un reflejo increíble, me quede embobado mirándola

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo con cierta sonrisa, era un síntoma del alcohol

-he… he… he… mi cuarto ya esta listo, ve- le dije mientras miraba para abajo

-gracias, ¿Cualquier hombre ya estaría buscándome para tener sexo y tu nada?- dijo mientras me observaba poner las frazadas algo que me ponía nervioso

-estas ebria… eso sería malo- le dije cuando termine de poner bien las frazadas

-¿malo o muy bueno?- me decía con una sonrisa picara

-duérmete- le dije como ultimátum y se fue para mi cuarto

Cuando me desperté, note que asuna ya no estaba y mi cama estaba ordenada, cuando vi la habitación de mi hermano note que su frente estaba escrita con la frase "idiota", como buen hermano agarre el marcador y le agregue el signo de exclamación quedando "idiota!". Cuando vi la cocina note que había pan con una nota

" _hola, toma tu tonto pan y no molestes más, olvídate de todo lo ocurrido y si llegas a contar algo sobre lo que paso te romperé todos tus malditos hueso ok?" Asuna_

-"¿Pero que demonios?"- pensé al ver la nota que dejo asuna


	3. Chapter 3

Mire la nota sin entender bien el cambio de humor de esta chica, pero luego recordé que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol así que solo tire la nota mientras preparaba el desayuno. Note que mi hermano se despertó en su face zombie ni se dio cuenta que estaba escrito en su frente la palabra de " _idiota_ " solo fue al baño y volvió a su cueva, antes del mediodía estaba suguha en mi casa con Klein

-¿entonces no le dirás lo de la frente?- me decía mi prima

-la verdad que no, dejemos que él se encargue solo- le dije mientras tomaba el café con tostada

-ya veo, entonces… ¿quiso besar a asuna y ella casi lo mata?- suguha mientras comía las tostadas

-parece ser así, pero luego lo sabremos cuando se despierte va si algún se despierta- le dije mientras notaba que Klein no entraba en la conversación ya que estaba casi en la misma situación que mi hermano

-buen toque por lo escrito en la frente- decía suguha tras ver el estado

-gracias, asuna hizo la gran parte- le dije mientras ponía a Klein con eugeo

-me empieza a caer bien esa chica- decía suguha mientras soltaba una carcajada

El ultimo día de descanso la pase como si fuera un niñero, le daba de comer a mi hermano y al vago de Klein, ¿suguha? Bien gracias, la muy bastar... se fue cuando fui al baño así que tuve que arreglármelas con esos dos. Típico ellos salían y la mama kirito los tenía que cuidar, pero otra no quedaba, cuando fui a comprar note que había más carteles sobre el antro y con la actuación de _"Destello"_ me llama la atención la cantante como si la hubiera visto antes pero como su rostro no lo mostraban no sabía quién era. Cuando volvía a mi casa vi que más adelante había un grupo de hombres con sus motos que rodeaban a una chica

-"otra vez esto"- pensaba frustrado al recordar cómo había visto a asuna

Pero cuando me acerque despacio vi que se trata de una chica de pelo rosado con pecas en su rostro, por su rostro vi que los hombres la estaban fastidiando ya que tenía su mirada hacia abajo y con sus puños apretado mientras seguía recibiendo los acosos de los hombres, quise meterme pero vi que aparecieron una chica, una de pelo azul con ojos de los mismos colores y con una cara de pocos amigos

-dejen a mi amiga en paz- grito la chica de pelo azul

-vamos shino, solo estamos jugando- decía un hombre de barba alargada

-no le veo el juego, déjenla- volvió a decir la chica de pelo azul

\- solo estamos jugando, ¿acaso no entiendes?- decía un hombre que estaba sobre su moto

-kuradeel vayasen o si no- decía la chica que se di pasos atrás a verlo caminar hacia ella

-¿o sino que?- dijo ese hombre

-es mejor que se vayan ya llame a la policía- dije saliendo de mi escondite, si lo se era muy tonto meterme en cosas ajenas

-¿tú quién eres?- dijo un hombre

-eso no importa, solo importa que se tienen que ir- dije al mostrarle el celular

-no te creo, estas mintiendo- dijo el hombre kuradeel al acercarme a mí y ponerse en frente- no las conoces así que no te metas niñito- agrego el hombre

-está bien, corran el riesgo después no digan que no les avise- dije con sonrisa sobradora mientras desde lejos se escuchaba una sirena de la policía

-hijo de pu…- decía kuradeel mientras caminaba hacia su moto

Cuando se fue pude suspirar tranquilo, y el ruido de la policía no se escuchaba más cuando me di vuelta note la cara de preocupación con algo de miedo de las dos chicas, genial había salido de un problema para meterme en otro como si fuera un perro salvaje me acerque de a poco hacia ellas para que no me tengan miedo y sepan que venía en paz con algo de fortuna la chica de pelo rosado me dio su mano para poder saludarla mientras la otra chica seguía con cara de perro. Como todo un caballero- si a veces me da para eso- las acompañe a su casa, a pesar de la constante negación de la chica de pelo azul, la chica de rosado se mostró más amigable ya que era complicado que deje de hablar, mientras más caminaba más notaba que las casas se volvían más descuidadas y más marginales provocando que mentalmente suene una alerta de peligro pero llegamos hasta una seria de departamentos que se le notaba el paso del tiempo

-ven entra, por lo menos acepta un vaso de agua- decía gentilmente la chica de pelo rosado

-no, gracia, veras tengo a mi hermano y el… me está esperando- decía pero la chica de rosado ya había entrado y solo quedaba la de pelo azul

-dijo que entres- me dijo de manera seria- ahora-agrego

-a la orden- dije para entrar en modo paso militar

Note que los departamentos se unían, y en la parte principal se seguía viendo que el departamento era viejo a pesar que se notaba la lucha por tapar las manchas de humedad. Cuando me senté de manera nerviosa note que la chica de pelo rosado tardaba en traerme el vaso con agua- no era tan complicado dar un vaso de agua- pero lo que más me ponía nervioso era la mirada fija sobre mi nuca de la otra chica desde que había entrado se puso cerca la puerta de salida como si quisiera impedir que me vaya y eso me hacía dudar más. Habían pasado casi 5 minutos y no aparecía el agua ni la chica de rosado solo estaba la otra chica, sentía que en cualquier momento estaría grabando el típico mensaje de secuestro para mi hermano pero luego vi a la chica venir haciendo que mi corazón vuelva a latir pero casi me agarra un ataque cuando note que atrás de ella venia un hombre de tez morena, calvo y de gran estatura, si la mirada de la de pelo azul me incomodaba no encontraba palabra para describir lo que me ocurría al verlo caminar hacia mí, realmente pensé en levantarme y correr pero mis piernas no reaccionaban pero al acercarme hacia mí me dio una sonrisa para extender su mano

-muchas gracias por cuidar de Liz y de shino- decía el hombre al darme su mano

-no fue nada- le dije nervioso

-yo me puedo cuidar sola- decía la chica conocida como shino, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua

-igual, es bueno conocer a un pretendiente de Liz- decía el hombre, haciendo que casi escupa el agua que tenía en la boca

-Agil!, no es mi pretendiente y deja de molestarlo- decía Liz al pegarle en la cabeza al hombre

-gomen, gomen, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?- decía el hombre

-kirito- dijo una cuarta voz que provenía atrás mío

-¿asuna?- pregunte al verla entrar al edificio

-¿se conocen?- pregunto shino algo alterada por la situación

-si, el es mi compañero- decía asuna al verme- ¿Qué haces acá?- agrego

-tuvimos un incidente con kuradeel y el apareció para ayudarnos- agrego shino, mientras notaba el cambio de sus ojos de sorpresa a enojo

-ese maldito- decía asuna mientras apretaba su puño

-pero bueno, kirito ¿quieres quedarte a comer?- me preguntaba gentilmente Agil, mire a asuna que me decía con sus ojos que no

-pues… claro- le dije para luego darle una mirada a asuna

-no creo, kirito debe cuidar a su hermano- decía asuna con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no, el está bien- le dije seguro, notando malestar en mi decisión

-no se diga más, ahora mismo me pondré a cocinar algo delicioso por nuestro invitado- argumento Agil al levantarse e irse a la cocina

-kirito ven un minuto conmigo- me dijo asuna y otra no me quedo ya que me sujeto fuertemente la muñeca era seguirla o que me rompa la mano

-dime- le dije lo más tranquilo

-¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?- me dijo mientras me apuntaba con un dedo cerca de mi rostro

-nada, solo me invitaron a comer y me parece una buena idea- le dije tranquilo

-no, vete a tu casa ahora- me dijo al señalarme la puerta

-no lo creo, veras no comí nada ya que alguien lastimo a mi hermano y como esta medio muerto tengo que hacer todo yo así que no gracias- le dije y trate de volver al salón principal

-ya veo todo por ese pequeño empujón que le di a tu hermano, eres un idiota- me dijo al detenerme

-¿pequeño empujón?- dije al detenerme

-si, en la fiesta tomo mucho, me siguió arriba y cuando quiso besarme lo corrí, cayo lastimándose por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía- me dijo asuna

-"dios hermano"- pensaba pero no había vuelta atrás- pero bueno… creo que iré a ayudar en la cocina- le dije otra vez me detuvo

-no ahora te vas y listo, no te quiero acá- me dijo y me corría hacia la puerta

-no, ahora me toca divertirme a mí- le dije al detenerme

-no idiota te vas y listo- me dijo ya enojándose

-no, me toca divertirme- le dije mirándola a las ojos

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me pregunto enojada

-por diversión, por venganza- le dije enumerando las cosas

-¿venganza?- me pregunto

-si por el pan- le dije con sonrisa burlona

-ya te devolví tu maldito pan- me dijo casi gritando

-no era el mismo- le dije haciendo el papel de victima

-tu… maldito- me dijo mientras apretaba fuerte el puño con pura furia

-además… todavía no supero tu intento de… - le dije actuando

-¿mi intento de qué?- me dijo preocupada

-¿acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso ayer?- le dije dejando de lado mi papel de victima

-la verdad que no- me dijo seria y parecía que no mentía

-entonces… ¿no te acuerdas?- le dije mirándola serio

-te dije que no- me dijo ya otra vez enojada

-entonces luego de la comida te lo diré- le dije como para irme

-no… dime ¿qué paso?- me dijo sería muy seria

-no lo recuerdo, capaz que con algo de comida logre recordar- le dije, me empezaba a gustar al jugar con su desesperación

-dime- me dijo seria

-no lo recuerdo, capaz que algo se me ocurra luego- le dije pero sentí una aura asesina proviniendo de ella

-por última vez, D-I-M-E- me dijo seria ya en sus ojos se notaba cierta ganas de matar a alguien

-tomaste demasiado, quisiste llevarme a la cama y me tocaste el trasero- le dije casi rogando por mi vida

-espera, espera, yo… hice ¿todo eso?- me dijo sonrojada

-y bueno viste cuando no sabes tomar ocurren cosas- le dije con tono de superioridad, ella se agacho en posición fetal y se tapó el rostro, quise irme despacio pero me detuvo

-no… le dirás a nadie o si no te voy a- me dijo pero la detuve

-si me vas a matar, si entendí tus amenazas ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a comer- le dije saliendo rápido, dejando a asuna enojada y con ganas de matar a alguien

La comida de Agil estuvo deliciosa, note que shino y liz me hablan de otra manera ya casi como si fuéramos amigos, mientras que asuna me vivía pateando debajo de la mesa con cara de neutralidad. Cuando me pude ir note que cierta chica me observaba desde la última habitación del departamento sus ojos me transmitían cierta advertencia que si volvía moría lentamente yo en cambio le tire un beso volador en forma de burla, su contestación fue algo exagerada, ya que salió de la ventana

-púdrete kirito, me la vas a pagar- me grito asuna con la cara roja mientras yo me iba riendo

Al comenzar la rutina, volvimos al colegio a pesar de las casi 48 horas que durmió mi hermano se les vio unas ojeras terribles para colmo como Klein y suguha lo vieron lo tomaron para la burla, desde que salimos hasta que entramos al colegio, Klein lo cargoseaba por su falta de tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando entro el profesor, note que entro asuna algo apurada paso a lado mío y me dio un buen saludo- me mostro el dedo del medio de su mano derecha- para mí fue algo tierno proviniendo de ella yo solo le tire otro beso volador haciendo que ella se ponga roja y me acerque más su dedo- comenzaba a divertirme mucho lo de molestarla-

-que lindos, parecen una pareja- decía suguha llamándonos la atención, por desgracia no vimos que todo el salón nos estaba observando haciendo que los dos nos pongamos rojos y evitemos la mirada del otro

Al final del curso, el profesor nos informó que el trabajo de historia mundial sería de 5 personas y que sería el 70% de la nota para aprobar la materia, más de uno protesto pero al final aceptamos. Paso 10 minutos y casi todos sabíamos los grupos con los temas a desarrollar hasta que al final nos tocó a nosotros como siempre el grupo de mi hermano, mi prima, Klein y ahora con asuna que solo me dio una mirada de reprobación cuando nos juntamos a hablar

-qué lindo la pareja estará juntos- decía suguha haciéndonos burla

-cállate o te lastimare- decía asuna muy enojada y yo solo sentía las miradas de odio de la mayor parte de mis compañeros varones

-" _será un largo trabajo"_ \- pensé al sentir un clima tenso sobre mi


	4. Chapter 4

La situación era… complicada, era algo raro... verán la cosa era complicado y muy complicado… la situación era la siguiente, yo desnudo en mi cama con cierta chica a lado mío también desnuda y esa chica era asuna, si lo sé es todo confuso solo suspire buscando recuerdos para responder las millones de preguntas mentales que me hacía al mirarla dormida pero cada vez que trataba de recordar algo me hacía doler fuertemente la cabeza, para colmo se empezó a mover… asuna, se giraba hasta que me vio

-buenos días- dijo todavía dormida

-buenos días… cariño- le dije si fue muy estúpido pero acaso eso no es común

-si, tapa las ventanas y déjame dormir un rato más kirito- dijo al volverse a dormir pero note como abrió sus ojos- ¿kirito? ¿Pero qué haces acá?, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?- me grito de lleno en la oreja mientras se tapaba con la frazada hasta el cuello

-como si yo lo supiera, estoy en la misma situación que tu- le dije al acomodarme bien en la cama, en su mayoría quería molestarla

-¡No te pongas tan cómodo y búscate la ropa!- me grito enojada

-tranquila, tengo lagunas en mi memoria y gritarme no ayuda yo también quiero saber que sucedió- le dije al estirarme

-kirito… LARGO!- me grito enojada y la frazada se bajó un poco mostrando el inicio de su busto y sin querer sin ojos fueron hacia allá- Maldito… Pervertido- agrego

-ya me levanto- le dije al agarrar una almohada para taparme mis partes y empecé a caminar como cangrejo para que no me vea mis partes traseras, en el baño encontré su ropa y la mía

-maldito pervertido, ¿mi ropa está ahí?- me grito en forma "tranquila" asuna

-si, ahora te doy algo para que te tapes- le dije al ponerme la ropa y salir vestido, le di una toalla

-gracias, maldito pervertido y ahora vete afuera o te voy a castrar… lentamente, muy lentamente- me dijo con cara de loca

-he, si tranquila- le dije, asuna cuando quería podía dar miedo

Cuando salió de mi dormitorio note el desorden que había en el living, muchas botellas de alcohol y había ropa tirada luego iría por mi querido hermano para que limpie y me prepare para tomar un fuerte café pero muy fuerte ya que la jaqueca era mortal y le prepare otro a asuna que salió de mi cuarto con cara de pocos amigos, tan enojada que solo tomo la taza y se sentó agarrándose la cabeza, tras varios minutos en que solo se escuchaba el sorbo de las tazas hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-acaso… ¿tú y yo? ¿Lo hicimos?- me pregunto con cara sonrojada

-un caballero no tiene memoria- le dije buscando su enojo

-RESPONDEME MALDITO INFELIZ- decía gritando, fue como el décimo en apenas una hora

-bueno, te diré la verdad… no lo sé- le dije y ella se quedó sin palabras

-entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto como si yo lo supiera

-tengo lagunas, aunque me preguntes no podría decirte, solo me acuerdo que habíamos arreglado para…- dije pero el dolor de cabeza me detenía

-los grupos de trabajos- dijimos los dos a la vez

 **Flash**

Los grupos se habían confirmado, la tensión que se vivía del grupo de varones contra mí era menor al posible homicidio que quería prevenir entre suguha y asuna, ya que los comentarios jocosos y burlones de mi prima le originaban constantes picos de enojo- como si eso fuera posible- a asuna mientras los otros dos, eugeo y Klein, discutían… sobre que baile tendrían que ir y yo como buena "mama" estaba metido entre ellos para poner orden cuando las aguas se calmaron pusimos el día para empezar el trabajo, quisimos hacer una votación pero asuna dijo que solo podía viernes luego del colegio y quedamos así, y el lugar seria mi casa. Durante los días, les hicimos miles de burlas a eugeo con su falta de aguantar el alcohol hasta que les contamos lo sucedido con asuna y su rostro mostro una carita de maldad cuando escucho las palabras "chica" mas "alcohol" eso parecía darles ideas

Cuando llego el bendito día notamos que asuna ya sabía dónde vivía y eso les hacía llenar de dudas a todos pero les dije que antes le había dado la dirección, ya que no le conté a nadie que ella se había quedo a dormir la última vez, pude sentir la tensión que se vivía creo que era común ya que a pesar con el único que tenía una "comunicación" era conmigo pero suguha noto y empezó a romper el hielo dando temas para conversar pidiéndole la opinión de asuna en cada tema, mientras yo cocinaba, Klein era el encargado de ayudar a suguha mientras mi hermano miraba de arriba hacia abajo a asuna su rostro mostraba que buscaba hacer alguna de las suyas.

Cuando termine de hacer la cena, la tensión cambio de un clima frio a uno amigable, la discusión seguía sobre el tema del trabajo eran temas largos y pesados hasta que optamos por elegir sobre el tratado de Versalles mientras daba los platos para comer note que todos seguían hablando hasta que cruce mirada con asuna, era la primera vez que sus ojos no me transmitían algo signo de advertencia o asesinato sino de alegría. La noche se hacía larga pero las horas no pasaban más pero alrededor de algo pasado la medianoche habíamos terminado todo lo relacionado con el trabajo más de uno suspiro, cuando asuna se fue al baño mi hermano salto hacia los demás mostrando su intencionalidad de hacer maldad

-gente, necesito su ayuda estaba vez capaz que concrete con asuna- decía eugeo despacio para que ella no escuche

-¿Qué planeas?- decía suguha

-juguemos a algo con alcohol, cuando este "alegre" hare mi jugada- decía eugeo

-¿estás seguro hermano?, la última vez te tuve que ir a buscar y estabas arruinado- le dije serio ya que sus ideas no eran buenas… lo sabía por experiencia

-vamos hermano, ¿me apoyaras?- me dijo al darme la mano

-siempre idiota- le dije al darle la mano

-bueno el plan será el siguiente, Klein ve por el alcohol, suguha mete la idea y kirito solo tomas- me dijo era un solo simple normal

Cuando asuna salió del baño, todos empezamos a hacer nuestra parte, Klein se levantó y se fue rápido, suguha empezó su charla, eugeo fue por las cartas y yo sentado ordenando las hojas hasta que mi hermano mostro las cartas hablo sobre jugar al "la menor mata" por tragos y justo cayo Klein con las bebidas, asuna se negó a jugar algo que suguha y eugeo no podían hacerla cambiar de idea

-vamos a jugar, ¿Qué tienes miedo de perder?- le dije rompiendo la charla entre ellos tres

-yo no tengo miedo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿entonces?- le dije con mirada sobradora

-acepto juguemos- dijo asuna decidida

Retire lo último de la mesa, nos sentamos de la siguiente manera yo, suguha, Klein y eugeo cerca de asuna. El juego consistía en tirar las cartas boca abajo, cada uno elegía una al azar y el que tenga la menor tiene que tomar cada uno entendía el juego así que empezamos a jugar. Luego de varias rondas, el ranking de perdedores lo encabezaba Klein, suguha, eugeo, asuna y yo mientras empezábamos otra ronda note como la relación entre mi hermano y su "objetivo" charlaban más juntos al punto que intercambian risas – si asuna se reía, el alcohol hacia milagros – yo estaba más sobrio que nunca, mientras que mi prima se reía de todo, Klein tirado boca arriba algo inconsciente todo iba de maravilla según el simple plan de mi hermano. El juego seguía hasta que me toco perder y tomar, cuando parecía que había otra ronda, asuna se acercó al odio de mi hermano le dijo algo y se levantó para irse al balcón mientras el la seguía de atrás parecía que el juego se terminó ahí ya que los otros dos estaban en un proceso de dormirse así que empecé a ordenar todo mientras note que mi hermano entro feliz yéndose directo al baño, yo seguía en mi tarea de limpiar todo algunos ligaban mujeres, otros tomaban sin problemas y otros limpiaban el desastre de los demás

-¿Qué acaso se acabó el juego?- decía asuna entrando y tirando la colilla de cigarrillo

-creo que no, dos jugadores están casi muertos- le dije señalando a los dos muertos en el sillón

-¿y que tiene? Quedan 3 jugadores todavía- dijo al sentarse

\- mejor espero que salga mi hermano y jugamos a otra cosa- le dije sin sentarme

-vamos que ¿acaso tienes miedo?- me dijo casi si fuera un reto

-bueno juguemos- le dije al sentarme, primero lleve a suguha y Klein al dormitorio de mi hermano para que duerman

Jugamos varias rondas, yo le ganaba por dos copas, en mis últimos momentos de lucidez note que mi hermano no estaba ni me acordaba de que haya salido del baño, pare el juego y fui al baño para toparme con mi hermano tirado cerca del inodoro durmiendo como pude lo levante pero asuna me ayudo a llevarlo hasta su cuarto y ponerlo entre medio de los otros dos. Volvimos al living y seguís jugando un rato más hasta que mi memoria no podía concentrarse más y no podía recordar

 **Fin flash**

-así que… eso ocurrió- le dije al terminar mi café

-entonces… ¿lo hicimos?- me pregunto nerviosa

-no lo creo, capaz que por borrachos nos dormimos sin ropa para estar más cómodo- le dije tratando de sonar razonable ni yo sabía si era verdad o no

-acaso… ¿no sentiste nada?- me dijo parecía una quinceañera con sus preguntas

-¿la verdad?- le dije "serio"

-si- agrego ella

-creo que… me embarazaste asuna- le dije para luego largar una carcajada y encender su enojo

-idiota, este es un tema serio no para que lo tomes así- me dijo enojada

-tranquila, mira no habrá pasado nada, estábamos muy "alegres" e imagino que no llegamos a nada, capaz que quisimos hacerlo pero por nuestro estado no fue posible- le dije serio y mirándola

-creo… que tienes razón- me dijo más tranquila

-sino esperemos 9 meses y veremos que ocurre- le dije con burla

-ERES UN IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO- me grito roja

-perdón, perdón era una broma- le dije tratando de bajar su enojo -y ¿tú te acuerdas de algo?- le dije

-creo que me bese con tu hermano- me dijo mirándome

-hum, entonces esto nunca paso… cuñada- le dije sonriendo

-obvio que nunca paso, ya sabes si no te voy a matar… cuñado- me dijo ya sonriendo

Luego de esa charla, ella se fue a su casa quise acompañarla ya que siempre estaba en problemas pero no quiso. Con el recorrer del día, se iban levantando los muertos vivientes primero mi prima que dio dos pasos y casi se cae, Klein salió quejándose que baje la luz del sol – tomaba y se volvía más tonto – y al final mi hermano que tenía un dolor de cuello tremendo, comentamos lo acontecido y no era raro que la mayoría no se acordaba que había pasado asi que les relate – menos de con quien me desperté – las carcajadas aparecieron para todos, mientras suguha y Klein comían algo aleje a mi hermano para felicitarlo

-bien hecho hermano, lo lograste- le dije pero su cara me decía todo

-¿Qué paso?- me dijo con cara de no hacer nada

-no te acuerdas… que te besaste con asuna- le dije y fue tal su asombro

-¿me bese con asuna?- me pregunto feliz

-según ella, pero yo no los vi- le dije asombrado como se podía ser tan tonto

-hum, pero bueno mientras ella lo sepa me basta, la verdad hermano que me atrae esa chica es dura pero sexy lo indicado para mí- decía él mientras hacía fuerza para recordar

-si tu plan salió bien, note como se hablaban y se reían- le dije y eso si se acordaba

-no te creas, parecía que pegamos onda pero ella me decía "déjame en paz idiota", "te voy a romper otra vez la muñeca" todo esas amenazas con una sonrisa- agrego eugeo algo feliz

-dios hermano- le dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza

-ella me atrae- me dijo decidido- creo que la invitare a salir- agrego

La noche llego y como estábamos muertos nos fuimos a dormir temprano, suguha con Klein se fueron a su casa… me acosté en mi cama por fin podría estar tranquilo y el sueño no tardó en llegar, empecé a soñar con una mujer

 _ **Sueño**_

Estaba yo sentado mientras tomaba un vaso, mientras sentía unas caricias en mi cabello gire para verla a asuna mirándome con una sonrisa demoledora riéndose feliz, yo me acosté en su hombre mientras seguía con sus caricias en mi pelo

-eres… un iidiota- me decía y le costaba hablar

-nooo, tu erees malaa achuna- le dije casi al mismo nivel que ella

-bastaaa, eres un iidiota pero muy pero muy buen chicoo- me dijo al verme los ojos

-tuuu, eres buena personaa algo aseshina pero con buen cuerpooo, sexy sexy- le dije para luego reírme

-viite, eres un peervertidoo pero me agraadas, chocala- me dijo levantante la mano pero ella me dio un beso rápido y corto en los labios

-creoo quee me iire a dormir- le dije tratando de levantarme

-nooo, quedatee un ratito mash- me decía asuna al jalarme

-buenoo- le dije pero cuando me baje le di un beso corto

-otro- me dijo despacio algo que no alcance a escuchar

-¿he?- le dije

-quiero otro, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DAME OTROOO BESHO IDIIOTA- me grito pero la calle con un profundo beso que ella me respondió y nos alejamos por la falta de aire

-ahora shii me iré a dormir- le dije al levantarme

-kirittoo, la última vesh no quishiste, ¿esta vesh me dejaras dorrmir contigo?- me pregunto nerviosa

-vamos- le dije sonriendo

Lo último que me aparecía era yo quitándome la ropa para luego verla a ella también en ropa interior para acostarse conmigo besándonos hasta que el alcohol hizo su efecto y nos caímos dormidos

 _ **Fin sueño**_

Me desperté nervioso, me di cuenta que eso no fue un sueño si no que era la memoria faltante de ayer… entonces asuna me había besado a mí y no a mi hermano, me recosté para analizar la situación hasta que lo pensé

-"estoy realmente jodido"- pensé mientras miraba el techo


	5. Chapter 5

No había podía dormir en toda la noche cuando quise cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en dormir se me venía a la mente los labios de asuna, busque en todas las posiciones la forma que me pueda dormir pero el resultado era el mismo- no era que me moleste sino que era día de colegio y cuando no duermo me pongo de malas- pero volvíamos al punto cero, cuando pude cerrar los ojos y sentir la calidez del descanso sonó la foucking alarma para colmo mi hermano se levantó con las pilas a full, me sonreía alegre haciendo que mi odio crezca a un ritmo importante

Cuando recorrimos el camino para el colegio, nos topamos, con suguha y Klein ya con mi rostro le dije de todo sobre la forma en que me sentía ya que con una mirada basto para decirles que hoy no sería un buen día para mi así que se pusieron a hablar con mi hermano - ¿siempre fueron tan ruidosos? –

-¿entonces te le declaras a asuna hoy?- decía Klein

-sí, espero que haya un momento a solas para hablar bien con ella- decía mi hermano mientras jugaba con mi rostro picándome con el dedo

-pero serian una pareja más linda si estuviera con kirito y con contigo- decía suguha mientras copiaba a mi hermano y me picaba también con su dedo

-gracias primita- le dijo mi hermano con fastidio

Llegamos al colegio, con malestar me senté en mi asiento, sería un día largo para mí como me encantaría matar a cada uno de los presente por una hora de sueño pero eso sería malo va creo pero la idea estaba presente. Encima había llegado cierta chica que apenas me vio me dio su saludo favorito – si el dedo del medio – mi respuesta fue de reposar mi cabeza en el banco casi como ignorándola

-oye hermano- decía eugeo al lado mío

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije mientras luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos

-cambiemos de asiento solo por hoy, por favor- me dijo aplicando su rostro de perrito abandonado

-está bien- le dije al levantarme y dándole mi lugar

Digan que soy un buen hermano, ya que el lugar de eugeo pegaba el sol de manera directa a mis ojos ni agachándome podía quitármelo – este día iba de mal en peor – por los menos note que mi hermano se puso a hablar con asuna de manera corriente, se los veía alegremente pero esas sonrisas de asuna siempre iban con una maldición así que tan bien no lo estaría pasando mi hermano que le ponía la mejor onda para sacarle algún tema de conversación a ella, por un instante cruzamos miradas con asuna me basto para poder leer sus labios "pervertido" creo que decían eso me hacía un flash en la cabeza para recordar su imagen en ropa interior besándome rápidamente negué con la cabeza como un loco, suguha y Klein parecía que vivían para burlarnos a mi hermano o a mí ya que nunca los vi estudiar y yo quería dormir… encima me había olvidado que teníamos clase con una profesora que sería algo hippie, no por su manera de vestirse sino por su manera de ser, nos hacía reflexionar y hacer pensamiento lateral de las cosas era algo agobiante

La clase transcurrió solo 20 minutos y yo pensaba en cuantos años de prisión me darían por matarlos a todos, lo peor fue cuando empezó con su frases poéticas con sus preguntas hacia nosotros, nos preguntó que es el amor y eligió a unos de los chicos que se sientan adelante

-"el amor, pienso que la fragancia más adictiva que fue concebida para la felicidad del ser humano"- chico

Me tuve que levantar e ir a la enfermería sino lo mataba, por dios que le enseñaban a estos chicos en sus casas para decir semejante cosa, le dije cualquier cosa la enfermera pero me dijo solo que vaya a la cama urgente que mi cara de muerto era la peor no argumente nada, cuando sentí la suavidad de la cama quede en estado de coma… mientras mi cuerpo descansaba mi mente seguía haciéndome juegos, me ponía en situaciones decisivas con mi hermano como cuando nos protegimos contra ese grupo de chicos en nuestra antigua casa o cuando lo salve de dos perro callejeros que no lo dejaban salir de un árbol… ahora no entendía porque mi cabeza me hacía recordar estas cosas hasta que sentí a alguien cerca mío mire con los ojos medio chino y note una caballera de color negro, seguro que mi prima, así que me desperté y me topé con la sorpresa de ver a sachi sentada en una silla con varias hojas

-hola kirito, etto espero no haberte despertado solo te traigo las hojas de la tarea que dejo la profesora- me dijo al entregarme las hojas

-bueno, creo que gracias- le dije nunca es lindo que te traigan tarea

-¿ya estas mejor?- me pregunto al verme revisar las hojas

-si solo me sentía algo cansado, no dormía bien- le dije al dejar las hojas cerca mío y me acomode

-sí, no te digo no solo porque te haya visto antes sino por tu manera de irte del salón- me decía sachi

-si no daba más, a todo esto ¿Qué es hora?- le dije ya que note que el sol no estaba cuando me dormí

-ya se están yendo todos- me dijo sachi

La conversación se detuvo al ver que la cortina de tela fue corrida, pensé que era la enfermera que me venía a levantarme, eran mi hermano con su cara de felicidad por verme acostado y al lado una chica mostrando su orgullo de mí y por la otra persona era asuna que me vio con una cara seria casi como si me estuviera retando para luego mirar de arriba hacia abajo a sachi

-hermano, veo que estas mejor te traje tus cosas- me dijo con un guiño de por medio pero cuando quiso dame mi mochila asuna se lo saco

-aprende a aguantar el alcohol… pervertido- me dijo asuna mientras me daba mi mochila dejándola caer con fuerza sobre mis partes privadas causándome dolor

-auchh- grite con mucho dolor

-vamos eugeo- dijo asuna para despedirse con una cara de pocos amigos sobre mí y sachi

-bueno hermano, te dejo capaz que se me da hoy- me dijo mi hermano feliz mientras todavía me dolía mis partes

-VAMOS EUGEO- gritaba asuna enojada desde la puerta de la enfermera, ese momento sentí miedo por la salud de mi hermano

Volví a mi casa solo ya que suguha y Klein tenían actividades extracurriculares, sachi se fue en autobús, observaba la gente para notar que mi mal humor ya se había ido igual tenía un poco más de sueño. Cuando entre a mi casa note que mi hermano estaba en el balcón con una botella de agua mirando a lo lejos por su rostro no parecía que le haya salido bien la declaración note que mufaba cada rato eso me confirmaba que la cosa termino mal, me sentía mal por mi hermano pero asuna era alguien "especial" con todas las palabras no era una chica común capaz por eso le gustaba a mi hermano que sea especial.

-hermano, ¿Cómo te fue?-le dije al cortar con su sufrimiento

-hum, no le dije nada- me dijo sin mirarme

\- no hubo una buena ocasión- me dijo al suspirar otra vez

\- pero bueno, ya se te dará una oportunidad- le dije para levantarle el ánimo casi nunca lo vi tan pensativo

-sí, ojala pero no lo creo- me dijo serio mientras seguía suspirando y mirando a lo lejos

\- ¿sucedió algo a la salida?- le pregunte ya me preocupaba su animo

-nada, solo me di cuenta de algo pero… te diré algo hermano… luchare por ella, me atrae y pienso salir con ella- me dijo decidido

-ajam… creo que está bien eso- le dije ya que no entendía porque me decía eso- paso ¿algo en la salida?- le pregunte

-solo me di cuenta de algo- me dijo al entrar mientras me sonreía- te toca cocinar hoy- agrego para irse a su cuarto

Como no tenía ganas de cocinar, agarre la bicicleta para ir a un local de comida italiana mientras pedaleaba buscaba la respuesta sobre lo dicho de mi hermano era raro que él se comporte así más que nada sentía que había ocurrido algo cuando ellos se fueron de la enfermería. Con la compra de la comida hecha, pase por un bar casi me caigo de la bici cuando un hombre salió corriendo y se metió en un corredor dejándome casi lastimado y con mi bici rota ahora tenía que caminar muchas calles hasta mi casa por la culpa de un idiota, cuando pase por el corredor estaba ese hombre presionando a una chica

-vamos niña, íbamos tan bien un trago más y listo- decía el hombre sobre la chica que no la dejaba salir

-no, déjame- decía la chica con voz nerviosa

-vamos asuna, un trago mas- decía el hombre

Me detuve al escuchar ese nombre, volví mis pasos para atrás para toparme con que era la asuna que conocía parecía que la manera única de encontrarnos en la calle era siempre cercano a un bar pero no me quede quieto fui directo hacia ellos y saque la mano del hombre sobre ella, dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos

-tu idiota, me rompiste mi bicicleta- le dije enojado

-¿he? Vete niño, no molestes- me dijo el hombre al sacarme mi mano sobre su hombro

Ahí es cuando asuna lo golpeo con un rodillazo certero en sus partes, así se libró del agarre del sujeto, me sujeto de la mano y salimos corriendo de ese sitio lejos se notó que habíamos corrido bastante ya que notamos que habíamos llegado a la parte lujosa de la ciudad. Tomamos un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, para luego darme una mirada de muerte como si le hubiera arruinado algo

-tu… otra vez- me dijo asuna mientras empezaba a caminar

-creo que deberías decir… "gracias"- le dije al alcanzar

-puff, sin tu ayuda podría deshacerme de ese intento de hombre- me dijo mientras caminaba pero sin mirarme

-si claro, ese "déjame" lo asusto mucho- le dije haciendo que se enoje

-¿solo apareciste para molestarme?- me dijo al detenerse enojada, algo muy común en ella

-no, me fui a comprar algo para comer y tope con ese idiota, trate de salvar a una amiga pero ella no me agradece nada- le dije enojado

-puff, gra…cias- me dijo algo sonrojada tapándose la cara

-de nada, ahora ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?- le pregunte dejándola confundida

-nada, ¿Por qué? ¿el té conto algo?- me dijo preocupada

-nada, solo pregunto así que dime- le dije algo enojado

-no es de tu incumbencia- me dijo para irse caminando

-está bien, vete- le dije enojado

Cuando me di vuelta para irme a mi casa, note que asuna volvió pero su rostro mostraba nerviosismo miraba para atrás y trataba de decirme algo pero sus palabras no salían, creí que el idiota nos había encontrado

-kirito, debes quedarte y hacerte pasar por mi novio- me dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué?- le dije sorprendido por su petición

-por favor, no me queda otra viene un idiota que conozco y quiero que me vea con alguien sino me molestaría- me dijo haciendo una explicación breve

-espera… espera explícamelo mejor- le dije

-no hay tiempo por favor… ahí viene bésame- me dijo muy roja asuna

-pero no entiendo nada, ¿Qué te sucede?- le dije

-al diablo- me dijo

Me beso casi tomándome por sorpresa, era un beso completo, tome su mano ya que estaba muy nerviosa y era algo muy preocupante ya que ella no era de ponerse nerviosa o eso creía yo, hasta que un hombre se puso adelante nuestro haciendo ruido con su voz pero ninguno le dio importancia

-asuna- dijo el hombre haciendo que nos separemos

-ha, yuya- dijo asuna, era un hombre típico de trabajar en un banco o una empresa con una buena presencia y con un buen traje

-hola, veo que… andas ocupada- le dije ese hombre para verme de pies a cabeza

-si, es el mi pareja- decía asuna nerviosa

-mucho gusto, soy yuya ex PROMETIDO de asuna- dijo el hombre al darme la mano y acentuar lo de prometido con voz fuerte

-mucho gusto, soy kirito kirigaya, novio de asuna- le dije al dale un fuerte apretón de manos y mirándolo a los ojos

-veo que elegiste… diría que bien- decía yuya al verme de reojo

-bueno yuya, el amor es así- decía asuna para abrazarme

-no te entiendo, podías tener todo pero no… das lastima asuna- decía yuya, haciendo que asuna me apreté fuerte la mano dejándola sin palabras

-¿lastima?, creo que lastima seria quien no pudo mantener a este bombón, mira lo que es asuna todos matarían por tener a alguien como ella a su lado- le dije a yuya- capaz que hay gente que usa muchas cosas pero es poco hombre- agregue haciendo que yuya se enoje

-¿hablas de mí?- dijo yuya enojado

-no sé, ¿acaso te sientes poco hombre?- le dije con burla

-mejor me voy, fue lindo verte asuna deberías ir a ver tu madre- dijo yuya al caminar y alejarse

-gracias kirito-me dijo asuna tras varios momentos sin hablar

-de nada corazón- le dije y le di una cachetada en su trasero

-eso… MALDITO BASTARDO PERVERTIDO ESO NO ERA NECESARIO- me gritaba para agarrarme del cuello y mostrarme su puño

\- ¿todavía no estábamos actuando?- le dije para ponerla más enojada

-solo porque me ayudaste te dejo vivir pero la próxima te MATARE!- me dijo con cierta aura asesina

-bueno me iré a comprar la comida, otra vez, te diré algo asuna si tienes la oportunidad… salgo con mi hermano no lo pienses mucho- le dije al caminar hacia el otro lado

-últimamente no sé qué pensar- me dijo para luego irse sin mirar para atrás, otra persona que me dejaba con muchas dudas sobre sus palabras


	6. Chapter 6

Luego del conveniente con ese hombre las cosas siguieron iguales que antes, mi hermano estaba muy pensativo en los recorridos al colegio era muy extraño verlo al no reaccionar contra las burlas de suguha y Klein mientras que yo me quedaba la duda con ese hombre yuya y más que nada con eso de ex comprometido de asuna, era complicado pensar en que esa chica con próximo prontuario de asesinato pudiera estar con un compromiso pero me parecía que su pasado era algo más complicado, que realmente no me atrevería a averiguar – si por miedo -.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, todos estaban locos por el nuevo parque de atracciones que estaban por abrir, pero cuando me senté otra vez volvía la insistencia de mi hermano para cambiar de asiento para que vuelva a intentar ligar con asuna, me levante y note que al frente mío estaba la chica sachi que me vio y me regalo una sonrisa para luego empezar a hablarme. Cuando cierta chica entro, noto que mi hermano estaba cerca de ella cuando voltee para atrás pude ver su rostro, algo más negativo que de costumbre, yo solo la salude pero no hubo su típico gesto de buenos días pero ya sabía que estaba enojada por haber tocado su trasero pero realmente de eso nunca me iba a quejar era un buen trasero. Eugeo y ella empezaron una charla que se notaba que iban progresando ya que su sonrisa no estaba tan asesina y me hacía agarrar un cierto malestar al verla en esa forma, pero me gire para volver a hablar con sachi que me regalo un chocolate pero cuando lo agarre sentía una mirada punzante sobre mi cabeza haciendo que sienta un escalofrió por mi espalda cuando gire para saber quién me aplicaba semejante escalofrió solo vi a mi prima que me miraba con burla para luego guiñarme un ojo

-vamos tigre- decía suguha con el movimiento de sus labios

-idiota- le dije como respuesta

A la hora del almuerzo, varias chicas se acercaron a mi hermano pero ellas las corto muy rápido, parecía que la idea de salir con asuna iba muy enserio

-vaya eugeo, es un día histórico la primera vez que te veo ignorar a unas chicas- decía Klein mientras comía

-si hermano, parece que asuna te tiene loco- le dije al comer mi comida

\- ya les dije me atrae pero parece que ella no siente lo mismo – me decía mi hermano al grupo

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- decía suguha al llegar con las botellas de agua

-capaz que le doy una indirecta, cambia de tema o mira para cierto lado- decía eugeo

-¿para cierto lado?- decía suguha

-si para cierto lado- decía eugeo

-ha ya entendí, que loco ¿no?- decía suguha pero tanto como Klein como yo no entendimos

-entonces ¿Qué harás?- preguntaba Klein con la boca llena

-bueno, pensaba en llevarla a cierto lugar los dos solos pero no creo que pueda ya que siempre se va de tema- decía eugeo luego de suspirar

-pero bueno tu dinos y te ayudaremos hermano- le dije al pegarle en la espalda

-¿estás seguro?- me dijo dudando de mis palabras

-claro hermano, ¿Por qué dudas?- le pregunte ya que su reacción me pareció raro

-está bien, vayamos por mi futura novia- dijo eugeo feliz

Cuando la intención era volver al salón nos topamos con la feliz noticia que la profesora hippie había faltado y por eso teníamos dos horas libres, fue como tocar el cielo, entre los cuatro nos vimos y captamos el mensaje que teníamos que hacer ahora era momento de ejecutar el "Plan Eugeo". Tras varios minutos de buscarla, la encontramos en la azotea comiendo sola cuando nos vio a todo el grupo nos puso una cara de pocos amigos pero cuando mi hermano paso la puerta de la azotea nos metimos para atrás y cerramos la puerta dejándolos solos como él quiso, los restantes tomamos caminos separados mi prima opto por ir a la biblioteca a repasar algunos temas que no entendía, Klein se fue a practicar ya que el gimnasio estaría libre y yo me fui por ahí a buscar un sitio tranquilo para descansar y ya tenía en mente una sombra lejos de todos y lo encontré en la parte trasera del colegio, me tire para acomodarme mejor era algo placentero sentir esa sombra con la combinación de una pequeña brisa de verano al punto que me estaba por quedar dormido

-etto, kirito- decía sachi con su sonrisa tímida

-he, ¿Qué sucede sachi?- le dije al interrumpir mi casi sueño

-la profesora no viene así que tenemos dos horas libre- me dijo sachi pero esa noticia era vieja

-si sachi, ya lo sé gracias- le dije pero su rostro como decepción- si quieres puedes quedarte- le dije para notar cierta alegría

-kirito, ¿Por qué te cambiaste de asiento?- me pregunto sachi

-veraz, mi hermano le gusta asuna y quiere ligar con ella- le dije mientras al mirar para arriba note como se veía a mi hermano hablando con asuna

Parece que el árbol les ocultaba nuestra presencia mientras que yo si los podía verlos, mira como mi hermano entraba en acción hablándole y haciendo que ella también hable pero parecer que la contestación de asuna era algo más complicada pero él le ponía determinación a cada intención, sachi miraba incrédula mi fijación sobre ellos y entendió el mensaje de no molestar, con la brisa hacia que las ramas del árbol se muevan más rápido haciendo que nosotros apareciéramos en su rango de visión, asuna parece que me vio ya que levanto su mano y dio su conocido saludo con una ¿sonrisa?, mi hermano también me miro pero tuve la sensación que estaba de mas así que le dije a sachi que nos vallábamos cuando los dos aparecimos en su rango de visión note que el saludo de asuna cambio de un gesto habitual a uno casi asesino cuando noto a sachi, a la última vista note como asuna agarro a mi hermano y lo beso algo parecido como ella me beso cuando apareció yuya.

El día del colegio termino con mi hermano con asuna muy cercanos no al punto de muy acaramelados sino que daban un paso y hablaban sobre ese paso, pasaba una mariposa y hablaban de esa mariposa, mientras que los otros 3 nos marchamos a casa yo con cierta sensación rara al verlos juntos pero me ponía feliz por mi hermano pero me acordaba que él tenía que cocinar, mufe de rabia al ver que pasaban las horas y él no llegaba hasta que mi estómago no aguanto más y me puse a cocinar cuando estaba por terminar de cocinar escuche como se abría la puerta no me extrañaba que mi hermano caiga en la hora justo para comer

-qué raro que vengas justo cuando estoy por servir la comida, espero que la próxima vez cocines vos herma- le decía de espalda pero cuando me di vuelta no era sino asuna

-¿te molesta que este acá?- me decía con cierto tono de enojo

-no para, lo que pensé que eras mi hermano- le dije aun sorprendido

-kirito, asuna vendrá a comer- me decía el muy tonto entrando atrás de ella

-sí, ya lo note- le dije remarcando lo obvio

-bueno vayamos a comer- decía eugeo

La cena transcurrió en un clima algo tenso, parecía que en varios momentos de la comida estaba de mas ya que las charlas eran entre ellos me sentía como si fuera el mayordomo cuando por fin se terminó la cena note que era verdad que yo estaba de más así que levante todo los platos y me fui directo a mi cuarto sin saludar a nadie cuando mi cabeza choco con mi almohada caí directamente en el mundo de los sueños a tal punto que sentía que alguien me acaricio la cabeza con algo cálido en mi frente cuando me desperté note que mi hermano estaba ya levantado

-gracias por despertarme- le dije al notar que su rostro mostraba malestar hacia mi

-actuaste muy grosero ayer hermano con asuna- me dijo algo enojado

-¿yo malo?, ustedes me dejaban de lado con sus charlas, me hubieras avisado y te dejaba la comida listo así estaban solos- le dije recriminándole

-¿de verdad hubieras hecho eso?- me pregunto curioso

-si idiota, la pase mal ya que me sentía que estaba de mas, la próxima avisa cabeza dura- le dije al darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-hum, a veces creo que si tú eres idiota o solo te haces el idiota- me dijo mi hermano

-¿he? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le dije preocupado

-listo, eres un idiota, vayamos al colegio- me dijo al darme un golpe similar al que yo le di con una risa

Cuando entramos al colegio, todos los chicos y chicas habían organizado para ir al nuevo parque de atracciones el fin de semana lo cual aceptamos rápido ya que habíamos escuchados por los amigos de Klein que era fabuloso más que nada la montaña rusa, los 4 acordamos en ir lo cual parecía que la iremos a pasar muy bien

-asuna, asuna- gritaba mi hermano a la chica que recién entraba

-¿Qué quieres?- le decía molesta

-arreglamos entre todos para ir al parque, ¿también iras no?- pregunto mi hermano como un nene

-no, tengo otras que hacer- dijo al sentarse y dando como finalizado el tema

-etto, kirito ¿iras al parque?- decía sachi que aparecía atrás mío

-sí, ¿tú también sachi?- le pregunte

-sí, nos veremos allá- me decía sachi feliz

-oye asuna ya que no iras que tal si… - decía mi hermano pero asuna lo detuvo

\- está bien, iré al parque- decía dejando sin palabras a mi hermano

Los días pasaron rápido y la expectativa los hizo que fueran largos pero el bendito día llego, nos reunimos con todo el salón en la puerta del parque, cuando estuvimos todos entramos y la verdad que el parque era gigante con juegos interesante pero hicimos una rutina que comenzó por ir a la casa de los espejos ahí más de uno se pegó un lindo golpe contra los espejos, luego fuimos a la casa de los sustos entramos por parejas mi hermano capto todo rápido y se puso con asuna, que estaba muy linda con ese pantalón de jean corto mostrando sus piernas y con una remera cómoda más de una compañera la odiaba por vestirse así y más cuando vieron que mi hermano no se despegaba de ella, suguha entro con Klein – ya que le daba mucho miedo y a ella no- y entre con sachi ya que Klein me empujo para quedar con ella, haciendo la fila pude sentir que asuna agarro a mi hermano y se puso por adelante nuestro sin antes no golpearme sin disculparse.

Luego de varios juegos como los autos chocadores donde asuna me pego a mi o a sachi, fuimos a comer algo pero la mayoría no comió –saben que se debe comer luego de subirse a la montaña rusa – pero Klein, asuna y suguha si comieron, cuando llego el turno de subir a la montaña más de uno/a se acobardo cuando vio la monstruosidad que era eso pero al final subí yo con sachi mientras mi hermano con asuna iba atrás mío. Luego de dar varias vueltas debo decir que la montaña fue increíble, nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina pero por un momento cuando mire atrás vi como eugeo abrazaba a asuna haciendo que mi rostro cambio por un segundo pero volví para mirar para adelante, cuando bajamos más de uno necesitaba ayuda para caminar ya que las piernas estaban temblorosas – sachi me ayudo a caminar – nos reunimos todos para saber que hacer ahora pero había notado que asuna desde que bajo se agarraba la panza mirando para el piso hasta que la mala relación de comida con vueltas en una montaña rusa hizo su efecto… asuna vomito al frente de todos, cuando termino de hacerlo se arrodillo y casi con lagrimas

\- Per… don- decía asuna arrodillada mientras caían lagrimas

La respuesta de nuestros compañeros – en especial de las chicas – fue de burla hacia asuna que todavía seguía en el piso arrodillada sin mirar a nadie, las palabras que mayormente circulaba eran "que desastre de chica", "así y todo sale con eugeo", mire a todos con cara de odio al hablar así de ella, la hacían parecer tan débil que ni yo podía soportarlo … tenía que hacer algo no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que hice la idea más estúpida que me llego a la cabeza…. Si también vomite al frente de todos

-dios, eso si que complicado- le dije con una sonrisa

-si, mejor afuera que adentro- decía Klein al ayudarme

La reacción de todos fue de risa haciendo que todos se olviden de asuna, así que suguha actuó rápido y se la llevó al baño de mujeres cuando todos se fueron para otro juegos fui a ver como estaba asuna. La vi a mi prima que estaba afuera del baño cuando me vio solo me saludo y se fue, yo espera un largo tiempo al punto que el sol se empezaba a esconder y la temperatura comenzó a descender, menos mal que había traído una campera, asuna ya había salido y con signos de tener frio así que espaldas me acerque para ponerle mi campera, haciendo que se asuste pero al verme se tranquilizo

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte al colocarle la campera

-si… gracias… por todo- me dijo al apretar fuerte la campera

-no le hagas caso- le dije al tratar de darle ánimos

-fui muy patética- me dijo mirando al piso

-la verdad que eso fue… asqueroso- le dije con risa, me había llegado un mensaje de suguha que estaban en la entrada

-si, nunca pensé que también vomitarías- me dijo asuna con risas

-y bueno algo tenía que hacer, mi impulso de estupidez me obligo- le dije cuando empezamos a caminar para la salida

-eso… me ayudo, gracias kirito- me dijo al mostrarme una sonrisa de felicidad haciendo que me ponga colorado por solo verla

-etto… no… es de nada- le dije nervioso, ella sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios no era necesario ya hablar


	7. Chapter 7

Luego del parque, nadie comento sobre el vómito de asuna capaz que había una indirecta para mí pero podía aguantarlo… con relación del beso de asuna, verán luego de eso nos reunimos con todos como si nada hubiera pasado pero no me atrevía a verla a la cara y ella por su parte se la notaba más alegre ya que cuando habla con mi hermano le sonreía y todo eso, por un momento me ponía feliz ya que al fin parecían congeniar con eugeo pero por otro lado no podía de poner algo de mala cara con sus sonrisas para él.

Con Klein y suguha llevamos hasta la estación a asuna pero luego mi hermano se encargó de acompañarla hasta su departamento, mientras los demás nos paramos en un mercado para comprar algo de comida

-hay que tener cuidado que kirito no vomite con la comida- decía Klein con burla

-cállate- le dije en tono enojado

-me sorprendió eso… ¿acaso lo hiciste por asuna?- decía suguha al verme con una sonrisa picara

-¿así que kirito le gusta asuna? ¿Lucha de hermanos por la misma mujer?- decía Klein al tocarse la pera

-ven muchas novelas, ¿Qué ganaría de ella por vomitar?- les pregunte dejándolos pensando

-es cierto, ¿acaso ir vomitando por ahí conseguiré novia?- decía Klein algo pensativo

-deberías intentarlo- decía suguha alentando esa terrible idea

-si Klein cuando estés con varias chicas vomita al frente de ellas, seguro que algún caerá en tus encantos- le dije en tono burla

-sí, tienes razón lo hare la próxima vez- decía Klein orgulloso parece que no capto la burla

-vieron el nuevo antro, dicen que hay una chica que canta increíble- decía suguha al llevar a la caja y pagar pero viendo los panfletos del antro

-sí, mis amigos dicen que se hace llamar "destello" y hay unas chicas que bailan muy sexy- decía Klein

\- me gustaría ir- decía suguha

-"así que destello"- pensaba al salir del comercio

En un pequeño camino pero largo por la forma en que caminábamos, nos topamos con mi hermano que iba para casa pero en su rostro detectamos miedo solo que no le preguntamos ya que lo conocíamos y tarde o temprano nos iba a contar todo lo sucedido. Con la cena lista, comíamos en silencio bocado tras bocado mirando fijo a eugeo, él sabía que lo mirábamos pero se mantenía al margen, la tensión sobre él era pesada y a cada minuto o bocado subía esa tensión, cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo para molestar a alguien éramos expertos ya ni nos teníamos que hablar solo con las miradas elegíamos a nuestra víctima. Eugeo aguantaba la tensión, pero la pregunta era ¿hasta cuánto?, para ser más detallista solo se escuchaba las manecillas del reloj de pared con ciertos sonidos de respiración hasta que

-¿hasta cuánto van a estar así?- dijo mi hermano sin mirarnos

\- hasta que nos cuentes… todo- decía Klein la mirarlo con cara de pícaro

-la lleve a su casa y nada más- le dijo eugeo pero su cara decía otra cosa

-vamos eugeo, dinos la verdad una carita de miedo tenías cuando te encontramos- decía suguha

-bueno… la lleve a su casa, primero vive en una localidad muy, he muy ¿Cómo lo podría decir?- decía eugeo al pensar

\- ¿peligroso?- decía suguha

-¿llena de lujos?- decía Klein

-humilde- le dije

-si eso hermano, humilde… iba bien la cosa, hablamos se sentía como más relajada parece que la salida le hizo bien sentí como si capa de hielo se rompió y eso me hizo que me acerque más a ella… la bese- decía eugeo, lo último me hizo que preste más atención a su relato

-bien hecho, eugeo ¿es la primera vez?- decía suguha

-de mi parte sí, cuando estábamos en la azotea ella me beso pero este beso me gusto además fue robado lo que lo hace más divertido- decía mi hermano

-entonces, si todo salió bien ¿Por qué la cara de asustado?- decía Klein

-porque… cuando nos separamos del beso apareció un enorme sujeto atrás mío- decía mi hermano

-"Agil"- pensaba, yo también me moriría del miedo si el apareciera atrás mío

-¿su hermano?- decía suguha

-no- dijo mi hermano negando con la cabeza

-¿su padre?- dijo Klein

-tampoco, no me dijo quién es solo que cuando lo vi me dijo que me vaya- dijo mi hermano

-¿todo por eso?- decía mi prima

\- y si semejante persona atrás mío daba miedo- decía mi hermano para luego reírnos

-y ¿tu que dices kirito?- preguntaba mi prima haciendo que levante la cabeza

-que me pongo contento por mi hermano, estas cerca de conseguirlo- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad lo dices?- pregunta mi hermano

-si, obvio- le dije

En el colegio, en pleno camino tanto suguha como Klein, lo pusieron a la corriente sobre ir a al antro algo que el no solo negó sino que se emocionó con las palabras de nuestro amigos sobre las mujeres que iban allá. Cuando ingresamos, ni me detuve en mi asiento original ya que sabía que mi hermano me pediría el cambio, cuando llego asuna note como observo que eugeo seguía a su lado algo que parece que la alegro – no sé porque me molestaba eso – y cuando nos cruzamos miradas me dio su saludo favorito con un insulto agregado

-pervertido- me dijo al mover sus labios y con una sonrisa

-idiota- le dije para reírme para luego terminar nuestra silenciosa

Sachi llego para hablarme por lo cual me gire dándole la espalda, con el transcurso de la charla note otra vez una mirada punzante en mi nuca como si tuviera un cuchillo rozándome la nuca en mis pensamientos tenía la imagen de mi prima mirándome en con su sonrisa de picara pero cuando mire de reojo ella no estaba en el salón, gire y me tome con la fija mirada de asuna mirándonos mientras mi hermano le daba charla algo me hacía sentir un frio en la espalda por su mirada penetrante y más cuando sachi me convido uno de sus chocolates caseros, por temor a la salud mía solo trate de mirar para adelante pero sentía igual la sensación de peligro.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, otra vez mi hermano estaba muy pensativo a pesar de las burlas de nuestros amigos, algo me hacía pensar que cierta chica era la causante de sus pensamientos

-oye eugeo, deberías invitarla a asuna al antro- dijo Klein

-ya lo hice, pero no quiso- decía mi hermano- bueno me voy tengo algo que hacer- agrego dejándonos solos

Cuando empezó la ultima hora, note la charla algo tensa se podría decir entre asuna y eugeo capaz que era por la negativa de la chica a la idea del antro. Me tuve que quedar un rato más a esperar para llevar los reportes hacia la dirección – era molesto ese trabajo – cuando obtuve la última hoja me cruce con asuna

-ha tu- me dijo cortante

-sí, soy yo- le dije para luego comenzar mi camino- oye, ven conmigo quiero preguntarte algo- agregue

-dime, rápido ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto mientras usaba su celular

-¿iras al nuevo antro con mi hermano?- le pregunte mientras hacía equilibrio con los reportes

-no- me dijo

-anda, ve seguro que la pasaran bien- le dije tratando de darle ánimos

-no, tengo cosas que hacer ya le explique a tu hermano pero no entiende- me dijo algo furiosa

-¿por eso sigues hasta ahora en el colegio?- le pregunte al verla a esta hora sola

\- si, además tengo que hacer otra cosa y espero que Agil me venga a buscar- me dijo se notaba cierta confianza

-mándale saludos, y asuna ojala vayas iremos todos a al antro- le dije antes de punto de entrar a la dirección

-¿tú también?- me pregunto mientras sonaba el celular

-sí, creo que si trata de ir- le dije

Con los días siguientes, todo seguía igual las constantes burlas entre todos, suguha y Klein organizaban la salida más de uno se sorprendió cuando le dije que iría al antro, asuna y eugeo seguían charlando pero esa tensión que había visto no existía más pero se observaba cierto alejamiento, todos los días hasta el final de la semana sentía esa mirada fulminante pero no quise darme vuelta por miedo

Había llego el día en que todos saldríamos a pasarla bien, suguha por curiosa, Klein y eugeo por las mujeres y yo también por conocer a esa "destello". El antro era gigante, habíamos entrado por las invitaciones VIP que conseguido Klein – era un inútil pero para fiestas era el mejor – había gente famosa, fue complicado mantenerla cerca a suguha para que no moleste para sacarse fotos. Con el transcurso de la noche, había muchas botellas de alcohol en nuestra mesa tomaban como loco Klein y eugeo mientras que yo tome algo de vodka, y ron haciendo que me ponga algo mareado, empecé a entender porque les gustaba la fiesta a mi hermano, hasta que las luces se apagaron y luego mostraron un escenario

-miren, va a tocar destello- decía un hombre de hombres

Mire para el escenario pero no se podía ver bien, con suguha bajamos rápido para ponernos cerca… y la música empezó, entro una rubia de largo cabello brillante con unos ojos azules era muy bella, mientras cantaba una parte entraron sus bailarinas, eran 3 chicas que al usar sombreros no se le notaba el rostro, usaban unos shorts de jeans con medias de red de color negro con unas remeras blancas algo ajustada con escote en V bastante sexy, de las 3 chicas me llamaba la atención la última chica. Cuando el tema empezó en la parte del coro, el público se volvió loco y las chicas bailan muy bien pero mis ojos seguían en la última chica, al punto en que cuando hicieron un movimiento la última se puso al frente mío por un instante haciendo que mire sus ojos, cuando termino el tema se fueron las 4 chicas

-"esos ojos… ¿asuna?"- pensé,

Suguha me tiro fuera del grupo de gente, haciendo que mire bien por donde estaban el camarín de esas chicas, esa mirada no me la podía sacar de la mente tenía que saber quién era y si estaba equivocado o no, en mi estado de "alegría" me atreví a seguir los pasos de las chicas y pude distinguir en que puerta entro la chica que buscaba, me acerque y tomando un relajado suspiro gire la perilla de la puerta para toparme con la chica sacándose el sombrero

-sabía que eras tú- le dije y ella se asusto

-¿kirito?- me dijo asuna algo asustada

-sí, sabía que eras tú, nunca me podría confundir con tus ojos- le dije al entrar y cerrar la puerta

-¿Cómo pasaste a los de seguridad?- me dijo al poner el sombrero y secándose la cara

-no había seguridad- le dije mientras me sentía con dificultad en un sillón

-esos idiotas- dijo enojada- nadie debería entrar

-qué bueno que tenía razón, si no tu gemela sexy pensaría que soy un acosador- le dije con alegría

-entonces, ¿soy la gemela no sexy?- me dijo con burla

-uh, quise decir que…- le dije me quede callado para luego reírme de lo nervioso

-¿tomaste mucho?- me dijo al acercarse y notar mi fragancia

-un poco, pero sabes que no aguanto mucho el alcohol- le dije al hacerle señas para que se siente en el sillón conmigo

-entonces, ¿este era el antro que eugeo quería traerme?- me pregunto al sentarse y jugar con sus piernas, mis ojos iban hacia ahí

-sí, querían ver a "destello", pero hubo alguien más me llamo la atención- le dije algo sonrojado

-ha sí, ¿Quién fue?- me pregunto mientras se reía de mi cara sonrojada

-tu, y tus bailes… fueron… muy sexy- le dije

-¿te gusto?- me pregunto mientras me acomodaba el pelo de mi cabeza

-sí, bailas muy bien, esos movimientos de cadera son increíbles- le dije para luego pararme e imitar su baile

-jaja, basta por favor kirito- decía asuna, era la primera vez que la veía reír

-es tu culpa, por hacer que te mire tanto- le dije al volverme a sentar

-y… ¿eso es un problema?- me dijo al acomodar el cuello de mi camisa

-depende… si solo bailas para mí no, pero que bailes para otros si- le dije al jugar con sus manos

-ósea que esto, ¿solo lo puedo hacer para ti?- me dijo al levantarse y ponerse al frente mío para hacer dos pasos

-obvio- le dije al agarrarla por la cintura y hacer que se siente sobre mi

-¿habla kirito o el alcohol?- me pregunto cerca mi oreja y mientras jugaba con mi pelo

-eso no importa- le dije mientras le daba besos cortos en su boca

-escúchame, solo eres mío ¿ok?- le dije al agarrarme de los pelos de la parte atrás de la cabeza haciendo que me tire para atrás

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte algo nervioso

-por esa zorra que siempre te habla en el colegio, no la soporto, no soporto que te regale chocolates- me dijo mientras me sujetaba y me mordía el labio

-por sachi, ¿acaso son celos?- le dije mientras me reía

-solo eres mío- me dijo para atraerme de nuevo

Me dio un beso mientras sus manos se juntaron en mi cuello, la verdad que era un lindo beso me encantaba los suave que eran no me cansaría de besarla todo el día, era como una adicción, estuvimos así hasta la falta de aire nos permitió… me volvía loco, no sabía si era el alcohol o era yo pero me encantaba esta chica

-asuna, toca el próximo- entraba shino vestida igual que asuna y sorprendiéndose por la situación y como estábamos

-etto, si ahora voy- le dijo asuna al levantarse toda con la cara roja y arreglándose el peinado

-hola shino- le dije de modo normal

-hola… kirito- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿otra vez?- le pregunte

-si a veces a Alice le dicen para otro tema y tenemos que salir, así que mírame, solo bailare para mí- me dijo al ponerse el sombrero

\- bueno- le dije al darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-y nada de ver a otras chicas- me dijo dándome un golpe y saliendo

Otra vez se apagaron las luces, y la chica salió a cantar un tema más movido, yo busque a asuna hasta que ella salió y empezó a bailar, parece que ella me buscaba cuando me encontró me empezó a mover increíble, sus caderas se movían a una velocidad haciendo que más de le grite cosas pero ella me veía a mí, al final de la canción se acercó y saco su dedo del medio con un beso volador hacia mi

-increíble ¿no?- decía suguha

-¿he?, ha si- le dije para luego notar que asuna bajo y se marchaba para otra puerta

-me tengo que ir, cuida de eugeo- le dije a mi prima mientras ella me quedo en shock

-asuna, ¿Dónde te vas?- le pregunte al verla salir por otra puerta

-a casa, ya terminamos- me dijo asuna mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para fumar

-¿puedo… ir contigo?- le dije todo rojo pero con la verdad

-etto, ¿a mi casa? ¿Tu?- me dijo sorprendida haciendo que se caiga el cigarrillo

-si… ¿no quieres?- le pregunte nervioso por su futura respuesta

-etto, bueno- me dijo algo feliz

Salimos del antro y nos subimos al colectivo que la llevaba directo a su casa, en los asientos del final se sentó y me acostó contra mi brazo, parecía que estos bailes la dejaban exhausta mientras el colectivo seguía su recorrido note como mi panza hacia ruido de hambre, era la típica hambre de las madrugadas

-¿tienes hambre?- me pregunto asuna al escuchar mi panza

-creo que si- le dije con risa nerviosa- ¿hay un local abierto cerca?- agregue

-creo que si, ¿quieres comprar algo?- me pregunto

-si, vamos- le dije al agarrarle la mano y hacerla bajar

Bajamos y corrimos unas calles a pura risa, menos mal que el local era las 24 hs abierto, agarramos un changuito y lo llene de comida, panes, fideos, alguna salsa, queso, un cepillo de dientes

-¿todo eso para vos?- me pregunto asuna asombrada

-para los dos, ¿Qué comes los fin de semana?- le pregunte

-nada, a la noche solo cigarrillos y algo de alcohol- me dijo al mostrarme una caja de cigarrillos y un pack de cerveza

-bueno pero hoy no, si quieres eso deberás pagarlo- le dije yendo al cajero

-eso ya lo sabía- me dijo asuna

-pero de otra manera vas a tener que pagarlo- le dije haciendo que me mire y se reía

-idiota- me dijo con sonrisa para darme un beso

Al llegar a su casa, me puse a preparar la comida a pesar que no había muchos instrumentos de cocina me las arregle para hacer unos fideos todo esto mientras asuna se daba un baño, salió y fumaba otro cigarrillo – era como el tercero que le veía- pero lo agarre y se lo apague mientras ella revoleaba los ojos. Cuando comía, note que ella no había tocado su comida o apenas jugaba

-¿tan mal me salió?- le pregunte

-no, sino que no estoy acostumbrada a comer comida casera- me dijo para comer con algo de esfuerzo- esta sabroso- agrego como cumplido

Luego de la comida, me fui al baño por momentos estaba nervioso no sabía hasta donde llegaría con ella pero me tenía que mantener tranquilo, cuando Salí del baño la vi a asuna mirando la tele, los noticieros, casi como zombie pero su cigarrillo estaba en el piso, me acerque despacio hacia ella algo no me gustaba

-asuna, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al agarrarle la mano

-VETE, DEJAME EN PAZ, VETE- me empezó a gritar, mientras miraba para abajo

-espera, asuna ¿Qué sucede?- le dije preocupado mientras ella me empezó a lanzar golpes

-VETE, NO SOY NADA BUENA, VETE DEJAME O TE MATE, VETE- me gritaba con gritos nerviosos

-no, asuna basta- le dije al recibir un cachetazo y un rasguño en el cachete derecho haciendo que me sangre

-SOLO QUIERES MI CUERPO, PERO DEJAME, MI MAMA TENIA RAZON NO SOY NADA, ADELANTE SE COMO TODOS, USAME Y OLVIDATE DE MI- me gritaba asuna mientras lloraba

-asuna- le dije al abrazarla mientras seguía recibiendo golpes de todos lados hasta un mordisco en mi cuello

-DEJAME, ¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA O ESTUPIDO?- me grito nerviosa

-solo… te quiero- le dije al darle un fuerte abrazo

-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON- me dijo ya no luchaba sino lloraba

-shh, tranquila nadie te hará daño, descansa- le dije al llevarla a la cama y acostarla

-no te vayas por favor, quédate- me dijo asuna casi en suplica

-tranquila, no me iré- le dije al no soltarla de mi abrazo, mientras sentía como se relajaba hasta dormirse en mi brazo

Cuando se durmió, me levante al baño para ver las heridas y me había lastimado mucho en mi mejilla izquierda tenía la marca de su mano, en la derecha tenía sus uñas clavadas mientras me sangraba el cuello, quise limpiarme la herida pero no encontraba un botiquín

-veo que no es tu mejor noche- me dijo Agil con unas vendas

-Agil, veraz… asuna se puso algo mal- le dije no sabía cómo decirle la verdad

-no te preocupes, yo lo sé todo- me dijo al terminar de arreglar mis heridas

-pero ¿Por qué se puso así?- le pregunte

-eso ella te lo tendría que contar no yo- me dijo para luego irse

Volví a su dormitorio, ella dormía tranquila hasta que se despertó asustada

-kirito, kirito- se despertó asustada

-acá estoy, tranquila- le dije al acostarme con ella y darle mi mano

-¿te hice todo eso?- me pregunto preocupada

-algo parecido, solo porque me deje pegar- le dije con risa

-idiota… perdóname- me dijo al taparse la cara

-no pasa nada, solo descansa- le dije

-quédate… por favor- me dijo al sujetarse fuerte de mi brazo

-sí, me quedare- le dije para darle un beso para luego dormirse

Agarre el control, mientras veía la repetición del noticiero cuando quise apagar la tele vi la noticia sobre una mujer que abría una nueva sucursal de su empresa, lo que me llamo la atención fue su apellido

Yuuki…

 _Tendré una semana o 2 semanas sin actualizar para ponerme al día con la otra historia, sepan disculpar_


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté con gran pesar mi panza no dejaba de darme señales de hambruna, mis ojos ardían por la luz del sol, gira para ver que asuna seguía durmiendo tan tranquila que me da cosa despertarla por eso solo me puse mi remera para luego notar lo demacrado que tenía mi rostro por las muestras de "cariño" de mi querida compañera. Cuando pude calmar el ardor matutino de mis ojos, me fui a la cocina, estaba todo apagado me parecía raro que no haya nadie por preparar el desayuno pero el reloj me mostro que era muy temprano, apenas había salido el sol mantuve la disputa de volver a dormir o preparar algo para comer, lo más razonable hubiera sido lo primero pero el hambre me hizo darme por lo segundo con gran disimulo busque las ollas pero el golpe duro lo sentí cuando abrí la heladera para toparme con que estaba vacía

-"no hay nada"- mufe para adentro

Así que me prepare para ir al mercado, cargue el changuito con comida mientras notaba que la gente miraba mi rostro, cuando volví al departamento me topé con Agil que estaba en la misma situación de hambruna que la mía, cuando me vio con las bolsas y más que nada con el café pareciera que se iba a poner a llorar de alegría, eso que todavía no le mostré que había traído el diario

Mientras estaba preparando el desayuno, calcule que seriamos 5 personas, habla con Agil de cosas sin importancia en verdad quería saber más sobre asuna y más que nada sobre ese mujer en la televisión pero no podía dar el hincapié necesario para comenzar esa charla cuando intentaba hablar de asuna el realmente me preguntaba sobre la noticia que leía en el periódico. Mientras preparaba los huevos, se habían despertado Liz y Shino que miraban los huevos revuelto para soltar el brillo de enamoradas

-eso… es ¿un desayuno?- pregunto Shino al acercase a la sartén y sentir el olor

-etto, si, espera y podrás comer- le dije al sentirlas a las dos muy cerca pero asuna no daba de estar despierta

-hace mucho que no teníamos un desayuno casero- decía liz al sentarse y tomar un poco de café

-sí, Agil debería hacer esas cosas pero nada- decía shino para que el morocho levante la vista

-tal vez si cargaran la heladera con comida- argumentaba Agil

-eso se tenía que encargar asuna- decía liz

-¿y ella donde esta?- le pregunte algo entrometido

-ajam, romeo sin su Julieta no puede estar- decía liz con burla

-digo, ya que el desayuno ya estaba y se va a quedar sin nada- le dije al ver a shino con el plato en la mano

-no me culpen, hace rato que no como algo casero- decía shino en su defensa

-kirito…tu hiciste eso?- preguntaba asuna que estaba en la entrada con una toalla recién salida del baño

-si, ven siéntate y come- le dije al darle un plato con comida y algo sonriente

-gracias… pero no como comidas caseras- me dijo al negarme el plato para sentarse y sacar un cigarrillo

-por dios asuna, debes comer el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día además esta delicioso- argumentaba Agil

-dije que no como comida casera- volvía a decir asuna pero el olor la hacía temblar

-es una lástima, esta delicioso- decía shino

-¿segura?- le dije al acercarme a ella para que sienta el olor, note que sus ojos miraban hacia el plato pero mantenía esa idea por la cabeza dura que era

-etto, ya dije… que no- decía asuna pero le costaba mas

-es una pena, encima los huevos revueltos me salieron bien, ¿no chicas?- les pregunte

-si- respondieron los 3 liz, shino y agil… si Agil también

-está bien, comeré un poco- decía asuna ya dando por perdida la cosa

-ahí viene el avión- le dije haciendo el avioncito con el tenedor

-baka- me dijo asuna con una sonrisa para luego comer del tenedor que le daba

-que tortolos- decia shino

-mira como lo dejaste a nuestro cocinero, deberías dejar esos juegos tuyos- decia liz al señalar los rasguños de mi rostro

-cállate liz- decia asuna con un sonrojo notable, mientras la seguía obligando a comer

Luego del desayuno opte por irme a pesar de las miles de peticiones de quedarme por parte de liz y shino, mientras que asuna seguía algo distante conmigo solo me miro para luego irse a dentro mientras prendía un cigarrillo. A ahora sería la parte peor, sería como explicarle a mi hermano y mis amigos donde había estado y porque tenía el rostro así algo se me ocurría pero no dejaba de pensar en ese apellido "yuuki" era igual al de asuna pero cuando ella lo vio se transformo

Llegue al departamento y con mucho silencio entre pero cuando cerré la puerta me tope que mi hermano estaba sentado en el sillón mirándome con cara de pocos amigos

-se puede saber dónde estabas!- me grito eugeo con cierta preocupación

-bueno veras… estaba con unos amigos- le dije mientras busca algo más para mentirle

-ni un mensaje fuiste capaz de mandar, además ¿Qué le paso a tu rostro?- me dijo preocupado

-bueno, veras… los de seguridad me sacaron y me lastimaron pero nada grave, dios que sueño mejor me voy a dormir- le dije

-¿Qué amigos?- me dijo mi hermano al cerrarme el camino a mi cuarto

-unos amigos, que me tope en el antro- le dije nervioso, lo entendía pero quería terminar esta charla

-¿Cuáles?, a parte de suguha y Klein no conozco otros amigos tuyos- me dijo enojado

-amigos hermanos, no te preocupes no pasó nada malo, solo los encontré luego me sacaron los de seguridad y me fui con ellos- le dije tratando de sonar lo más creíble

-mejor que vayas a dormir algo, llamare a suguha que estaba preocupada- me dijo eugeo al sacar su celular y marcar a nuestra prima mientras yo iba a descansar o intentar eso

El día paso y teníamos que volver a la rutina, cuando llegamos al punto en que los cuatro nos encontrábamos apareció suguha con una aura asesina que me tiro contra la pared para luego recriminarme todo lo ocurrido, trate de tranquilizarla pero fue más duro que con mi hermano eran algo violentos pero se notaba que se preocuparon por mi mientras que Klein ardía de furia y quería volver al antro para buscar venganza pero nadie le daba la razón

Como siempre seguía con el plan de conquista de mi hermano con asuna, otra vez me tocaba sentarme lejos de ellos. Cuando asuna llego me vio con cierta sonrisa pero cambio la cara cuando vio a sachi cerca mío para mirar los rasguños que tenía mi rostro, sachi miraba fijamente y con preocupación las heridas para luego tocarme mientras que asuna soltaba una aura asesina haciéndome que me acuerde lo que me dijo en su camerino que no me acerque a sachi, bueno no con esas palabras exactamente pero me parecía divertido sus gestos así que lo hacía apropósito mientras mi hermano le hablaba ella se levantó haciendo gran ruido con su asiento llamando la atención de todos, solo se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mi- sentía un miedo por mi vida- pensé que me daría un golpe o algo peor pero solo camino hacia la salida pero cuando paso al lado mío me susurro

-"te matare"- decia asuna en susurro

La profesora hippie la cruzo pero al notar su rostro solo la dejo salir sin decirle nada, la hora paso rápido mientras se notaba la ausencia de asuna más que nada mi hermano que cada rato preguntaba si podía ir a buscarla pero la profesora lo negaba ya que temía por la seguridad de el –quien no lo haría -. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, mi hermano nos dejó solos para ir a buscarla mientras suguha y klein me preguntaban cosas sobre la cantante del antro lo cual apenas respondía, no le di mucha importancia a la cantante sino más que nada a su bailarina, note que desde la azotea había cierto fumo casi invisible. Me despedí de mis amigos para ir a ver ese humo, cruce a mi hermano que seguía buscándola pero no sé porque no le dije que la había encontrado o en su defecto que sabría dónde encontrarla algo me hizo que me quede callado cuando llegue a la azotea note que en la parte más superior estaba ella con unos auriculares negros mientras fumaba, parecía que no noto mi presencia o eso pensaba pero igual me atrevía a acercarme a ella para saber que estaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando su boca se destapaba tarareaba la parte de una canción yo solo me senté y me puse observar la vista

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- me dijo asuna que solo me observaba con un solo ojo y fumaba su cigarrillo

-nada, solo estaba de paso- le dije en tono tranquilo

-mejor vete con esa zorra y no me molestes- me dijo enojada, me hacia reír su enojo

-¿acaso estas celosa?- le dije con burla solo recibí la colilla de su cigarrillo

-vete idiota, déjame sola- me dijo al darse casi vuelta pero un gruñido de su estómago me llamo la atención

-está bien, me iré pero antes terminare de comer mi almuerzo- le dije al sacar del taper lo que había quedado no era mucho pero igual

-haz lo que quieras- me dijo asuna enojada casi haciendo puchero

-lo difícil de creer es que te sientas insegura con que hable con otra persona- le dije mientras hacia el que comía

-bastardo- gruñía asuna sin mirarme

-no sé dónde quedo el "oh mírenme soy asuna, súper segura"- le dije mientras esperaba que se dé vuelta para obligarla a comer algo ya que ponía sus manos en la panza para callar a su estomago

-no te creas tan importante, solo fuiste un intento de revolcón de una noche nada mas- me dijo asuna, hizo comentario me provoco un dolor raro en el pecho

-eso parece- le dije casi dolido mientras guardaba la comida y me bajaba de la parte alta para irme

-kirito… espera- me dijo asuna, al detenerme al agarrándome el brazo

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije pero sin mirarla, al final la vi de reojo y ella estaba con la cara mirando al piso

-lo siento… no quise decirte eso, perdóname- me dijo asuna, al levantar la cara la vi triste se notaba que se arrepentía de lo dicho

-mmm, solo con una condición- le dije haciendo que ella me mire con una cara de sorpresa

-¿Cuál?- me dijo asuna nerviosa, ya que me acerque a ella acorralándola contra la pared

-come- le dije al darle mi comida

-pero, no tengo hambre- me dijo asuna, pero la hice sentar y le abrí el taper

-ahí viene el avión- le dije con el tenedor cargado de comida

-eres un baka- me dijo asuna, riéndose por mi manera de hacerla que coma

-los cigarrillos no te alimentan, no seas tan cabeza dura y come- le dije al sentarme al lado de ella

Me senté al lado de ella mientras comía lo que había quedado, al principio se resistió o solo jugaba con la comida pero luego de darle el segundo tirón de oreja empezó a comer con ganas, cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada mas no se escuchaba más el gruñido de su estómago dejo el taper y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y su espalda contra la pared los dos estuvimos en silencio varios minutos. Era una situación muy buena, pero mi cabeza recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior me moría por saber porque su apellido o esa mujer la puso así

-asuna- le dije para llamarle la atención

-dime- me dijo al girarse y mirándome

-¿estabas celosa de sachi?- le dije con risa para romper el hielo

-ya te lo había dicho, no te quiero cerca de esa zorra- me dijo asuna, al apretarme la boca con su mano

-pero pensé que solo era un intento de revolcón de una noche- le dije con risa, ella solo me miro con burla

-podes ser lo que quieras, pero mientras que seas mío- me dijo asuna, al acercarse más y darme un pequeño beso

-¿segura?- le dije tontamente feliz

-si, además ya tienes mi marca- me dijo asuna, haciendo referencia a su mordida en mi hombro

-hablando de eso… ¿dime porque te afecto al ver a esa mujer con tu mismo apellido? ¿Algo cercano tuyo es?- le dije, su cara paso de una feliz a una sorprendida con casi algo de nerviosa

-no… quiero hablar de esa mujer- me dijo asuna, al voltearse y con ciertos temblores

-asuna, lo que te paso luego de ver esa noticia no es normal, la verdad me preocupe al verte asi por eso… dime ¿Quién es ella?- le dije serio, ella me miro

-nadie… no te metas en mis cosas del pasado- me dijo asuna, entre nerviosa y algo enojada

-quiero saber nada más, solo quiero saber quién es esa mujer- le dije pero no me decia nada

-nadie! No te metas en mis cosas- me dijo asuna al levantarse del piso

-asuna, me preocupo la forma en que te pusiste, mira si te vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido- le dije al tomarla de los hombros para que me vea

-déjame, esas cosas no te incumben son cosas mías y solos mías- me dijo asuna, al sacarse mis manos de sus hombros

-¿no confías en mí?- le dije

-sí, pero entiende kirito, si no lo puedes entender es mejor que no me hables y vete- me dijo asuna, enojada señalándome la puerta

-¿así quieres?, bueno me voy- le dije enojado

-si, no te atrevas a hablarme nunca más idiota… kirito idiota- me grito asuna, al momento que me iba por la puerta

Cerré la puerta y solo solté un golpe de pura impotencia con la pared, lance miles de gruñidos y maldecía lo cabeza dura que era esa mujer rozaba la bipolaridad pero yo también no supe esperar para saber más si hablar de esa mujer la dejaba traumada tenía que haber esperado más tiempo y ella se soltaría mejor, mire por el vértice de la puerta y la vi sentada abrazándose ella misma, tuve un impulso de volver y poner bien las cosas pero cuando intente abrir la puerta me detuve

-¿Qué haces acá?- me dijo una voz que hizo detenerme al intentar abrir la puerta

 **BUENO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE EMPIEZO LA FACULTAD, ASI QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, ESO ESPERO SI NO ES UN MIERCOLES PUEDE SER UN DOMINGO LA ACTUALIZACION**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Qué haces acá?- decía mi hermano, que me detuvo al intentar volver con Asuna

-nada- le dije al dejar la perilla y comenzar a irme del lugar

-¿seguro?, ¿Asuna está ahí?- decía eugeo pero no me detuve

-sí, si creo que está ahí- le dije mientras lo dejaba atrás

Gruñía en plena caminata hacia el salón, me chocaba contra todo más de uno me recrimino por no pedir perdón por chocarlos pero mi cara de pocos amigos les decía todo, llegue y sin decir nada me senté furioso y más que nada algo resignado… na… estaba furioso con asuna no podía ser tan bipolar ella, esa cabeza dura que tenía me daba problemas quería ayudarla pero si ella no me contaba nada la situación iba a hacer igual. Cuando sonó la campana note que mi hermano entraba y atrás ella, con su cara de pocos amigos pero cada rato largaba una sonrisa feliz por las chistes de mi hermano por un segundo cruzamos la mirada y entre labios soltó

-"baka"- decía asuna al mover sus labios

Solo gire y apoye mi cabeza contra mi mano derecha, mientras regañaba cuando escuchaba la risa de ella. Suguha y Klein quisieron acercarse pero al verme mi rostro tomaron la mejor decisión y se alejaron para acercarse a mi hermano, era tal mi cara que ni sachi me acerco, no los podría culpar

La clase termino, me apure en irme rápido mientras mis amigos y hermano seguían charlando como si nada en verdad me moría de ganas de agarrarla de su mano y decirle de todo pero no podía detuve mi impulso de estupidez cuando los vi tan felices a todos, así que empecé a caminar más rápido cada paso más rápido que el anterior cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban atrás mío, otra vez me encontraba solo, gire mi cabeza en varias direcciones para verificar que no haya nadie para luego reponer mi cabeza dura en una para soltar un grito ahogado

-MIERDA- dije para luego golpear reiteradamente con mi mano esa pared, algo me hacía sentir mal ya no estaba enojado, solo un poco, pero sentía algo y eso era malo

Ingrese a mi casa para luego darme una buena ducha, refrescar la cabeza y pensar en que haría con asuna, si era verdad sobre no hablarnos más o solo fue un simple berrinche de una niña, la bañera estaba llena y me puse los auriculares para alejarme un rato de la realidad. Cuando volví a mi realidad, escuche varias voces en el living, seguramente era mi prima y Klein pero la sorpresa fue cuando note una cabeza rubia con un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda…. Asuna estaba en mi casa, y yo solo con mi bata de baño, parece que alguien de arriba no me quiere.

La situación era esta, mi hermano invito a la chica con arranques de bipolaridad a mi casa a cenar con mi prima y Klein no sé pero el ambiente de la casa cambio cuando me senté a comer con ellos, lo sentí como si yo estuviera de más se notó que antes había chistes, risas de cualquier cosa pero cuando me senté la situación cambio ya no había esa alegría sino un silencio atroz, personalmente lo sentí como una indirecta hacia mí que yo sobraba ahí. Con la comida servida, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos contra el plato con ciertos intercambios de miradas de suguha con mi hermano

-esta delicioso, eres un buen cocinero- decía asuna a mi hermano al romper el silencio, note que su plato estaba casi vacío, lo sentí como un golpe ya que yo casi le roge para que coma pero ahora comía sin problemas

-me alegra que te guste, mira que no le cocino a cualquiera- decía mi hermano con un guiño

-es verdad, eugeo no agarra la cocina fácil- decía Klein

-me siento halagada- respondió asuna con cierta sonrisa picarona, lo que me producía cierto dolor de estomago

Me levante sin hacer ruido, los deje a los cuatro solos sin comer nada solo me fui a mi dormitorio y como se escuchaba las risas parecía que no notaron que me había ido, aplaste la cabeza fuertemente mientras daba un golpe a mi cama

Los días pasaron y la situación fue cada vez peor, cuando llegábamos al colegio no cruzaba palabras ni mirada con asuna siempre estaba cerca de mi prima, mi amigo y mi hermano parecía que me habían cambiado en los almuerzos solo se hablaban de las cosas que habían participado ellos tres y asuna mientras yo solo entendía pocas cosas y en su mayoría solo comía rápido para irme al transcurrir los días ya comía solo en la azotea lejos de todos, pensaba como había pasado todo esto pero no entendía o no conseguía entender como de una pelea con una chica bipolar me había cambiado la vida. En plena concentración de buscar mis soluciones no había notado que alguien había entrado en la azotea, para colmo era asuna que usaba su celular quise irme pero la maldita puerta al cerrarse hacia mucho ruido y no tenía ganas de que me vea, ella estaba hablando y por los gestos no parecía una charla amigable a punto que había tonos elevados y varios golpes suyo contra la barra, trate de predecir el próximo golpe para abrir la puerta pero ella amagaba hasta que termino la llamada para quedarse mirando la vista que daba la azotea por mi parte me puse atrás de la pared esperando que ella se fuera, pasaron varios minutos y al final no se escuchaba nada, me atreví a moverme de mi lugar creyendo que no había nadie y si no había nadie, opte por salir por la puerta pero cuando la abro alguien también la abrió…. Era asuna, con cierta muestras de que había llorado, nos miramos fijos a los ojos por un segundo me había olvidado que a pesar de ser una idiota, bipolar con agraves problemas de control de la ira y violenta era muy hermosa…. Me había quedado como tonto mientras la veía hasta que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me hizo darme cuenta sobre la situación

Me moví para irme mientras ella seguía mirándome fijo como buscando una respuesta o algo pero yo solo agache la cabeza, cuando estaba cerca de la planta baja mi remordimiento o mi sentido de idiotez me hacía dudar si seguir mi camino al salón o ir con ella y a pesar de que me odie si le hablo, en el último escalón me detuve y Salí corriendo… para arriba tenía que hablarle no soportaba verla con lágrimas. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que ella estaba sentada cerca de la reja mirando hacia la ciudad, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no me escucho, con mucha cautela me acerca a ella – por seguridad mía – sin mediar palabras por medio y lleno de valor puse mi mano en su hombro con casi un susto se gira para verme, mientras largaba algunas lagrimas

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte serio y algo conmovido por verla llorando, era una chica fuerte

-suéltame- me dijo al sacar mi mano sobre su hombro

-no quiero- le conteste serio

-suéltame, vete te dije que no quería volverte a hablar, ¿acaso sos un idiota?- me dijo furiosa pero mi mano seguía en su hombro

-no te dije, no importa lo que digas no me iré y no te dejare sola- le dije ya mirándola a los ojos

-vete, vete, vete, solo vete- me dijo asuna mientras se levantó y me empezó a lanzar sus golpes

-no lo hare, no quiero- le dije cuando se levantó la abraza fuertemente, sentí su sorpresa por mi gesto pero luego lo negaba

-suéltame, y solo vete, déjame sola… por favor- me dijo asuna con lagrimas

-ya estuviste demasiado tiempo sola- le dije mientras aguantaba sus golpes en mi costillas derecha

-kirito… yo… perdóname- me dijo asuna ya sin fuerzas para pelear, dejo de pegarme para luego responderme el abrazo

-eres… rara- le dije con risa

-y tu eres un idiota- me dijo para luego acomodar su rostro en mi hombro

-un idiota que no sabe cocinar tan bien como mi hermano- le dije casi sonando celoso

-jaja, ¿acaso es una escena de celos?- me dijo ya riéndose y dejan atrás las lágrimas al verla feliz me hacía sentir bien era raro explicarlo solo quería ver su sonrisa siempre

-no se, parece que tengo malas habilidades en la cocina- le dije sonando algo enojado y celoso

-baka, lo dije para no quedar mal- me dijo asuna

-la próxima comerás lo mío y sin quejas- le dije para ver que revoleaba sus ojos

-si baka- me dijo feliz para luego darme un beso rápido en los labios

-¿tendrás más confianza en mí?- le pregunte serio

-es que… es muy complicado todo- me dijo otra vez más triste

-puedes confiar en mi- le dije al agarra sus manos con la mía

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- me pregunto asuna

\- Porque tienes un hermoso y sexy trasero- le dije burla

-kirito!- me grito sonrojada por mi atrevimiento

\- porque me… importas- le dije nervioso y algo sonrojado

-¿en serio?- me dijo asuna abriendo grande los ojos

-si… además tu trasero ayuda y mucho- le dije al darle un cachetazo en su nalgas

-baka, baka y pervertido- me dijo asuna sonrojada mientras comenzó a amenazarme con sus golpes

Yo empecé a correr alegre, dando vueltas por la azotea mientras asuna seguía atrás mío que se moría por darme unos golpes por mi atrevimiento pero no tenía lagrimas sino una cara de felicidad mientras jugábamos como dos niños hasta que las piernas nos dijeron basta y nos sentamos sobre la sombra que producía los tanques de agua, ella me miro buscando un poco de aire pero mantenía su hermosa sonrisa que tanto placer me daba. Tras varios minutos, la puerta de la azotea se abrió agarre su mano y nos escondimos para ver quien o quienes eran los que estaban, note que solo eran Klein y suguha

-oye, ¿Quiénes son?- me dijo asuna por lo bajo cerca de mi oreja y su cuerpo apretaba sobre el mío sintiendo sus pechos en mi espalda ocasionándome un escalofrió

-suguha y Klein- le dije nervioso por su cercanía

-¿Por qué estas rojo?- me pregunto asuna mas cerca aun

-por… lo que corrimos- le dije nervioso mientras me alejaba un poco de ella pero ella no se lo creyó y lanzo una sonrisa picara

-y dime ¿Cuándo lo perdonaras a kirito?- decía Klein haciendo que preste atención a la charla de mi prima

-cuando se acuerde de pedirme perdón por no preguntarme sobre mi ingreso a la facultad- decía suguha

-pero no se abra olvidado, deberías decirle- decía Klein

-ya le mandamos suficientes indirectas y él no se dio cuenta- decía suguha

Mierda! Era cierto por eso me sentía que estaban distantes de mi me había olvido la prueba de mi prima por su examen para entrar a la universidad, tanto que se había esforzado y yo como un idiota no le había dado mi bendición para eso, me mataba mentalmente pero sentía una mano en cierta parte que me saco de mi tortura mental… era asuna que toca suavemente mi nalga derecha, haciendo que me ponga nervioso y haga un pequeño ruido

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le dije para que se detenga pero ella siguió tocando y apretando mi nalga

-tienes un trasero firme, más que el mío… ¿Qué acaso solo vos podes tocar?- me dijo al tocar mi trasero y apretarlo, para luego darme un beso en mi cuello

-basta nos pueden escuchar- le dije nervioso además me sentía halagado por sus comentarios sobre mi trasero

-¿escuchaste eso?- decía Klein

-seguro que fue un gato- decía mi prima

\- ¿nervioso kirito?- decía asuna con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguía con su mano en mi trasero pero ahora recorría mi cuello con sus besos

-basta… por favor- le dije casi suplicándole

-no quiero- me dijo mientras me abrazaba pero seguía con sus besos

Pero luego me di cuenta que no había nadie más en la azotea así que me gire y la vi como gozaba con mi sufrimiento, parece que se divertía por hacerme la contra pero solo la agarre y la traje hacia mí para darle un buen beso… hace rato que quería volver a sentir sus labios con los míos. Tras varios minutos, decidimos bajar hacia los salones ya alegres como antes

-¿sabes que eso fue como una violación no?- le dije al ir bajando los escalones

-¿alguna queja?- me dijo con sonrisa picara

-ninguna- le dije con risas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-baka, y no te quiero ver cerca de sachi, solo eres mío- me dijo asuna de forma amenazante mientras me daba el ultimo abrazo antes de llegar a planta baja

-si ya lo sé- le dije al revolear los ojos

Cuando ya estábamos en la planta baja, caminamos yendo para el salón llegábamos tarde y seguro que habría que darle una explicación al profesor pero como era la hippie nada malo iba a pasar pero la cuestión era que no nos vea el preceptor pero esa parte fallo ya que nos atrapo y nos mandó directo a la oficina seguro para darnos un sermón. Al abrir la puerta, nos topamos con un hombre de traje elegante

-¿papa?- dijo asuna con una mirada de sorpresa

-asuna- grito el hombre para luego correr y abrazarla, mientras ella estaba en un estado de shock pero luego le respondió el abrazo

-¿Qué haces acá?- decía asuna

-venimos por ti hija- dijo el hombre hacia ella note que algo no andaba bien por el rostro de asuna

-¿venimos?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-si, yo y tu madre- respondió algo nervioso el hombre

-hija- decía una mujer atrás mío

Cuando la vi, era igual a la mujer que había visto en el noticiero la noche que asuna se había vuelto loca…. Entonces era su madre pero que había pasado entre ellas para que asuna se ponga así con tan sola verla por la tele pero más preocupante era que si se puso en ese estado por solo verla en la televisión no sabría cómo actuaria por verla en persona

 **LA VERDAD QUE ME RETRACE, YA QUE LA FACU ME QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO, CURSO A LA NOCHE Y DURANTE EL DIA ESTUDIO ASI QUE SEPAN DISCULPAR**


	10. Chapter 10

Jugaba con mi vaso mientas observaba el elegante comedor de la familia yuuki, miraba todo buscando como reto propio alguna imperfección pero nada, todo era perfecto o estaba cerca de esa definición. En mi lado derecho, estaba la gente ricachona de la gran ciudad con sus trajes elegantes hechos a la medida con sus brillantes joyas, la mitad de uno de esos valía mi departamento. A mi izquierda estaban Suguha y Klein comiendo en modo rata ósea en bocados pequeños como si fueran gente rica.

Mi hermano estaba bailando o algo parecido con Asuna, mientras yo lanzaba como el décimo bostezo en menos de un minuto… ahora bien, la pregunta es ¿Cómo termine acá?

Bueno, comenzare en donde nos quedamos

 _ **FLASH**_

-hija- decia la mujer atrás mio

-mama…- decia asuna al ver la mujer que solo estiro su brazo para darle la mano

-¿Qué hacen aca?- pregunto asuna, mientras yo seguía mirando la escena ya parecía borrado

-venimos por ti hija- decia el hombre, por su aspecto parecía un buen señor- dios mis modales, mucho gusto soy el señor yuuki- dijo al notar mi presencia y darme su mano

-mucho gusto, soy kazuto kirigaya- le dije al ponerme serio, como tratando de darle una buena impresión

-ya te lo dijimos, venimos por ti hija, necesitamos que la familia este unida- argumento la mujer con cara de póker

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le dijo asuna al notar que las dos estaban de brazos cruzados y miradas fijas

-hija, veras vendrá un consorcio americano y europeo por eso queremos tu presencia- argumento el hombre al tratar de poner paños frios a la situacion

-no me sorprende, y la respuesta es no- dijo asuna segura de si mismo

-deja de esta actitud de niña rebelde y ayuda a tu padre- solto la mujer sin pensarlo

-¿ahora quieren mi ayuda? ¿no lo pensaste cuando me hechas de mi casa no?- decia asuna enojada mientras note como el ambiente se ponía algo pesado

-no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tu querido padre- decia la mujer que no se dejaba ganar por asuna

-hija, por favor necesitamos la familia este unida ese el mensaje de la empresa, es una cena de gala solo serán unas horas- decia el hombre que se ponía entre la mujer y asuna, todo un valiente

-papa, sabes que no me gusta esas cenas- decia asuna como una nena pequeña

-sera divertido, si quieres puedes llevar a tu novio- dijo el hombre al mirarme

-ella no es mi novia- dije casi al mismo momento que asuna

-el no es mi novio- dijo asuna

-como parecen estar muy juntos, yo pensé que lo eran- argumentaba el hombre mientras mi corazón volvía a su estado normal

-no… solosomosamigos- argumento asuna en modo rápido

-¿todavía te pones nerviosa? ¿Estas segura que no es tu novio?- pregunto su padre haciendo que nos pongamos rojos

-no es mi novio- decía asuna al inflar sus cachetes, mientras la mujer mi miraba fijamente

-"no hagas contacto visual"- repetía en mi mente

-¿asuna?- decia una tercera voz

-eugeo- decia asuna al verlo con mi prima y Klein

-¿ellos son tus amigos? O ¿el rubio es tu pareja?- decia el hombre

-papa no tengo novio- decia asuna toda roja

-kirito, ¿Quiénes son?- decia mi hermano al acércame a mi y con voz baja

\- creo que son los padres de asuna- le dije mientras sentia que la mujer me sacaba fotos con su celular

-mucho gusto, señores yuuki, soy eugeo kirigaya…. Y soy el pretendiente de su hija- decia mi hermano mientras hacia una reverencia hacia ellos

-¿QUE?- gritamos con asuna

-espera no entiendo hija, ¿Cuál es tu pareja, el morocho o el rubio?- decia el hombre al señalarnos

-ninguno papa, basta… por favor, eugeo es solo un idiota- decia asuna

-asi… que kirigaya, ¿hermano o primos?- pregunto el hombre

-somos hermanos, estimado yerno- decia mi hermano

-eugeo, cállate o te matare- le dijo asuna por lo bajo

-bueno, ¿iras hija o no?- le dijo el hombre

-esta bien, solo por esa noche y solo por ti- decia asuna mientras lo ultimo lo decia mirando a su madre

-maravilloso, si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigos y tus novios- dijo el hombre al irse

-QUE CON KIRITO NO SOMOS NADA!- dijo asuna por impulso

-¿kirito?- decían mi hermano, suguha y Klein que estaban observando todo desde lejos

-digo no somos nada- dijo asuna aclarándose al voz

Luego de esa "reunión familiar" tan peculiar, cada uno partió para su rumbo con asuna no hablamos sobre nada ya que cuando termino la hora salió y subió a un auto que la esperaba. Volvimos a nuestras casas pero cuando estábamos por llegar notamos con mi hermano que había un auto de alta gama del cual bajo un hombre de traje de sirviente de cabello azul y bastante serio

-disculpen, ¿los señoritos kirigaya los conocen?- dijo el hombre con toda educación

-si, somos nosotros- dijo mi hermano

-¿ustedes?, debe ser un error- dijo el hombre sorprendido

-oiga, oiga no nos falte el respecto… pingüino- dijo mi hermano mientras el hombre saco su celular y lo puso al lado de mi cara en el cual había una foto mia

-si son ustedes, vengo de parte de la señora yuuki al darle un traje para la cena- dijo el hombre al sacar unos trajes

-¿pero como saben nuestros talles?- pregunte sorprendido

-la señora yuuki sabe todo- dijo el hombre entre asombro y ¿miedo?

Cada uno agarro el traje y fuimos directo a nuestra casa, el hombre solo nos dijo unas palabras en francés, realmente me quedo la duda si se había despedido o nos había insultado. Al probarnos nuestros trajes note que había acertado en mi numero, era igual para mi hermano solo varia los colores ya que el de el era blanco y el mio todo negro pero esa no era la única sorpresa ya que cuando sono el timbre era Klein que ya usaba su traje, de color rojo algo parecido a un payaso, y suguha era un traje verde con un gran escote

Los días pasaron y cada uno era una sorpresa, primero los trajes pero luego vinieron los zapatos, mientras asuna seguia sin aparecer en la escuela. Por eso me atrevi a ir hasta su departamento pero Liz me dijo que no había vuelto desde que se fue al colegio, me parecía raro que ella lo tome natural a su faltazo

Tome la ruta larga en mi vuelta para mi casa, vendría a hacer la parte rica de la ciudad osea locales de marca de renombre una tras otra, alguna vez con mi hermano habíamos soñado con entrar a algunos de esos locales y comprar a gusto el claro que entraría a los locales de ropa deportiva y yo a las casas de tecnología. En pleno sueño despierto me tope con el pingüino que nos había llevado la ropa, que mantenia una postura lejana a la que había mostrado antes se lo tonaba nervioso y casi con miedo, yo solo lo salude y segui con mi camino pero el me detuvo bruscamente

-disculpe señorito, si no fuera una emergencia no le pediría esto- me dijo al llevarme al arrastra e ingresar a un local

-espera, espera ¿Qué sucede?- le dije, pero el seguia sin responderme

-señorita, le traje a alguien de su estatura- dijo a una puerta mientras se alejaba para ponerse atrás de mi

-diabel ya te dije que no quiero a nadi..- no pudo terminar de hablar asuna cuando me vio

-¿asun…- le dije pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que ella estaba con un vestido muy elegente de color violeta, con detalles en el final, y un escote algo pronunciado y la hacia poner hermosa

-kirito! ¿Qué haces aca?- me grito para traerme al mundo, ya que estaba con un notable sonrojo en su rostro

-ni idea, el me trajo… obligado- le dije al señalar al pingüino

-¿Qué sucede diabel?- decia la mama de asuna que llegaba con una taza de café de fina porcelana

-mis disculpas señorita yuuki, pero no pude encontrar a otra persona de la altura de la señorita asuna- decia el pingüino como pidiendo disculpas

-esta bien, para algo servirá- dijo la mama al hacer un gesto a un fotógrafo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace kirito aca? ¿Qué hace esa persona?- decia asuna al oponerse al fotógrafo

-dios niña, armaremos un book para la familia con varios vestimentas para saber cual nos quedaría mejor- decia la madre como restándole importancia al asunto

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con esto?- le dije mientras sentia la mirada asesina del pingüino por el tono que use con la madre de asuna

-necesito un modelo o alguien que mida casi lo mismo que asuna- dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-bueno, pónganse juntos, mas juntos, por favor chicos como si fueran pareja- decia el fotógrafo al obligarnos a estar mas juntos

-rapido… por favor- decia asuna con un rojo pronunciado

-asi asuna, sonrían un poco mas- decia el fotógrafo

-si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto te mato- me dijo asuna en con su decimo u octavo vestido que era uno muy antiguo

-si, no dire nada- le dije al contener la risa

Saco varias fotos, con distintos vestidos que no se realmente cual le quedaba mejor, todos los vestido la hacia resaltar de tal manera. Al final cuando dio el final el fotógrafo, asuna salio apurada hacia la puerta que había salido la primera vez dejándome solo ya que el pingüino con el fotógrafo se fueron hacia la sala siguiente. Pasaron varios minutos y asuna no salía hasta que escuche un fuerte ruido, golpie la puerta pero nada estuve a punto de ir por ayuda

-kirito- decia asuna atrás de la puerta

-asuna, ¿estas bien?- le dije preocupado

-si, solo necesito ayuda- me dijo desde la puerta algo andaba mal en su forma de hablar

-esta bien, ire por ayuda- le dije

-no espera, entra y ayúdame- dijo rápido

-¿segura?- le dije nervioso

-si, rápido- me dijo

Al entrar vi un desastre, varios vestidos tirados como ropa sucia muchos algunos con claros signos de quemadura de cigarrillos pero mis ojos se fueron donde estaba asuna de enfrente a un espejo de ¾ con un vestido muy ajustado de color negro, muy peor muy corto, ella estaba de espaldas y el cierre estaba roto a la altura de sus hombros era imposible que ella puede sacárselo solo

-¿necesitas ayuda?- le dije en tono tonto

-si, genio- me dijo

Me acerque a ella, y note como la fragancia de perfume importado chocaba con olor de cigarrillos baratos, pose sus brazos derechos para poner bajar el cierre, a cada centímetro que bajaba sentia como si estuviera corriendo una maratón mi corazón se aceleraba a cada centímetro que la espalda desnuda de ella se mostraba

-¿te falta mucho?- decia asuna mientras me tiraba besos por el espejo, algo no me cuadraba de todo esto

-si espera que casi llego hacia tu cintura y podrás quitártelo tu- le dije nervioso

Pero cuando llegue a su cintura, note que ella estaba desnuda sin ropa interior solo el vestido la mantenía con ropa sino estaría como dios la trajo al mundo. Detuve mi paso y le subí un poco más arriba el cierre

-mejor… me voy, así te cambias tranquila- le dije al iniciar mi retirada

-no, quédate- me dijo asuna, que de repente me abrazo de atrás

-asuna- le dije nervioso ya que sus pechos los sentía en mi espalda

-quédate… y jugaremos un rato- me dijo en tono jocoso y me tiro al piso

-asuna, espera- le dije al taparme los ojos y al mirar al costado vi varias botellas de champagne juntas a primera vista conté como 5, ahora entendia todo estaba ebria

-que… ¿no quieres jugar?- me dijo asuna al ponerse encima mio

-espera asuna estas ebria- le dije al tratarla de sacarla encima mio

La puerta se abrió de repente dejándonos en suspenso, era la madre de asuna con su pingüino que miro fríamente todo el escandolo que había en la habitación para luego mirarme con odio puro y luego a su hija

-¿Qué sucede aca?- dijo en un tono sombrio pero dictatoria

-solo jugábamos, mami- decia asuna mientras gateaba buscando creo que algunos cigarrillos

-mira el desastre que hiciste, solo eres una niña idiota- decia la mujer elevando el tono de voz

-no es para tanto mami, tu lo arreglaras como siempre el dinero siempre arregla todo- decia asuna que se sento en una silla para prender un cigarrillo mientras seguia sin taparse su busto desnudo

-nunca cambias solo empeoras, niña malcriada- decia la mujer al ponerse alfrente sobre su hija

-tu sabes bien mami- decia asuna mientras largaba una carcajada casi diabólica

Mientras el pingüino antes de todo había empezado a recoger los vestido, como no quería quedarme viendo esa discusión me puse a ayudarlo al principio me lanzo su mirada de odio pero luego acepto mi ayuda. Había de todos los gustos de vestidos rotos completos a quemados

La cosa se puso tensa cuando con el pingüino notamos como madre e hija estaban mirándose frente a frente con odio puro, sin pensarlo dos veces cada uno se puso del lado de cada yuuki, agarre a asuna y le puse una remera que había por ahí mientras la saque del local y la puse en un auto, mientras el pingüino estaba tratando de relajar a la señora yuuki. Asuna apenas entro al auto se durmió en un asiento trasero, yo me quede afuera esperando al pingüino, que me había hecho señas que espera, cuando por fin salio se lo vio como relajado

-muchas gracias por su ayuda, y espero que el incidente quede en secreto- me dijo el pingüino

-si, no diré nada solo… cuídela- le dije al ponerme de pie para irme a mi casa

-se nota mucho que la quiere- me dijo haciendo que me ponga rojo

-no se de qué hablas- le dije al irme

Algo me decía que mas metia con esa problemática chica peor la pasaría pero parte de mi no podía dejarla asi, había mucho pasado de asuna yuuki que no sabia y que lo tenia por seguro que me sorprendería

Mientras tanto en el auto, la señora yuuki luchaba por mantenerse despierta mientras sus ojos mostraban señales de haber llorado. Diabel conducía el auto mientras agradecia que el dia había terminado, mientras asuna seguía durmiendo plácidamente

-kirito, no te vayas… quédate conmigo- decía asuna entre sueños, mientras se movía

-kazuto kirigaya… el infierno que te espera con la familia yuuki- decia diabel mientras veía como asuna volvía a su pose anterior para dormir

 **Hola, como verán la facu me quita mucho! Cuando quise ponerme al dia tenia los parciales, y ahora tengo los otros parciales. Me di un pequeño tiempo para hacerte este capitulo espero que le guste y que sepan que no estoy muerto ni desaparecido solo sin tiempo**


End file.
